


Secret Marriage

by GiseleAudrey



Category: Lucas/Vic, Vicley - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vicley - station 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseleAudrey/pseuds/GiseleAudrey
Summary: Hey guys Audrey here – This story is for all the Vicley fans out there who have agonized over the ridiculous death of Ripley and I hope that you like this fiction – I am mostly going to write about the characters that I have grown to know and love on Television (Barret Doss & Brett Tucker) portrayal of Victoria Hughes and Chief Lucas Ripley was amazing and that is the essence that I will be going with & I hope you like – Please feel free to leave comments and I welcome some criticism too that’s how you learn.The story takes place at the Beanary between Vic and Lucas after she asks him to marry her for real and he’s dumbfounded and they just stare at each other, Vic awaiting for Lucas to say something and Lucas astonished that she actually ask him to marry her, something he’s been secretly wanting to do himself and she beat him to it, his precious Eggy. However, be aware there’s going to be a time jump I won’t dwell much on things that we already know or other people worked on already but instead of thigs that were to come for Vicley.





	1. Chapter 1

Vic was staring into his deep blue eyes and she was so nervous because she had finally realized what she had just done, she asked her secret hobby to marry her for real, what was she thinking, no…take it back…no you can’t take it back, what to do…and then she did what victoria Hughes does best, she started rambling, she couldn’t stop and Lucas couldn’t put a word in until finally he said

\- “Yes, yes I will marry you, of course it yes victoria” – Lucas replied, he had a grin on his signature gin on his face and staring deep into vic’s eyes and she had watery eyes and when finally spoke.  
\- “Y…you said yes? You want to marry me, really?” she was about to jump into his arms when she finally remembered where they were standing next to the Aid car with other firefighters all over the place, she was so happy, she couldn’t believe it.  
\- “Ok, ok ok,” Lucas continued, “we have to meet somewhere else” – Lucas said looking around him  
\- “Yes of course” Vic agreed, suddenly conscious of their proximity – okey dokey vic said and walked over to Montgomery who had just joined the engine car  
\- “What was that all about?” Travis asked  
\- “I just proposed and he said yes” Vic said surprising herself and Travis was just all smiles as he knew that his friend cared about Ripley a lot.  
\- “Stop rubbing your rainbows all over me! Stop it with your stupid smiling! – Vic countered walking away with a huge smile on her face with a promise of a better tomorrow.

6 Weeks Later

Vic rolled over to the other side of the bed still eyes closed still sleepy and quite sore from the previous activities from the day before, definitely a bad idea to go sky jumping the day before you start work after a 4 days off.

As she was putting her hand over her mouth to not let escape her yawn – he walked out of the bathroom tying his towel over his waist with his gorgeous wet body, he look more like an Olympic swimmer than her smoking hot, sexy fire Chief of a husband – yes husband since a little over 5 weeks ago, she secretly married Lucas with Travis and Jennifer as witnesses, they were the only ones who knew that Vic and Lucas were officially married but for now keeping it away from the whole department.

“Morning Eggy, how did you sleep?” asks Lucas

“Next time I want to go sky jumping, please stop me” Vic countered

Lucas was just staring at her smiling, she looks so beautiful, I can’t believe she’s my wife.

“what? Vic asked

“You’re so beautiful, I’m a lucky man” Lucas answered

“Oh you totally are, Vic said – she then gave him a smile to die for and he responded by dropping his towel and climbing into bed with her and they just started kissing, it was passionate and raw, they were both hungry for each other, they might have been together for months but this was a very much new marriage and they wanted to enjoy every part of it before – they were really getting hot when Luca’s phone chimes and he tried to ignore it but it kept persisting and excuse himself and answered his phone listen for a few minutes and dropped it.

“That was HQ I need to go, raincheck? Lucas asked

“Absolutely, you owe me, Vic countered

They kissed again before he got off the bed and he changed into his uniform and before leaving he had to remember to leave his wedding ring on her side of his dresser, said goodbye and left. Vic only stayed in bed for 10 more minutes before she got herself ready for shift and as usual as well remembered to leave her wedding ring on his side of the dresser – it was their ritual to say to each other that they belong to each other and were committed to each other no matter what. Viv got to her car and drove to station 19 where she will spend the next 24 hours and will have again to avoid having to scream to her colleagues that she was a married woman now.

She got to the station and spotted Travis who was busy having breakfast in the Beanary with Maya and Dean

“Hey, Hughes, what are you doing after shift? Asked Maya – “Andy and I were thinking about going out for drinks and get you 2 some hobbies” she said proudly

“I…I Can’t I have plans” Vic stuttered

“With whom” countered Maya “ we hardly see you after shift, it’s been months since us girls hung around, we should go get our grove back on” Maya said excitedly

“We who? You’re seeing Gibson aren’t you? Said Miller

“ Yes I know it’s just to support the girls” Maya added

“We will see, maybe I don’t know” Vic said wanting to end this conversation.

She sat next to Travis and he whispered

“How is your hubby going to feel about you, going on a date? Travis said smiling and Vic just gave him a side way look

Ok, this is the first draft I don’t know how you feel about it but like mentioned – I welcome criticism – this story is quite long my imagination is running wild and it’s going to be quite a few chapters. Enjoy!


	2. Secret marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story takes place later on at station 19 and Ripley comes in and finds Vic at the reception and they start flirting not aware of their surroundings - guess what happens when someone caches them in the act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> I’m not American and I don’t know much about how your public services wok I based my writing on my researched and a few movies I’ve watched, my story won’t have a lot of calls but mostly will focus on lives of SFD personnel and mostly Vicley and their secret.

It’s been hours since their last call and Vic was bored, she never though she could be bored at station 19 but she actually was – she was at the reception when she heard the door open and looked up to see Ripley walk in (her secret hubby), he was wearing his usual Chief uniform and when he saw her he gave her his signature smile only reserved for her.

They were alone, except for the occasional firefighter passing by, he approach the desk and greets her:

“Hughes” Ripley said

“Chief Ripley Hello” Vic said blushing and he just kept smiling staring at her – He then came closer and whispered:

“ Do I know you? You remind me of someone” he said maliciously with a his signature grin “ Oh yeah, I remember, you remind me of my wife, have you seen her anywhere?” He asks

“Nope, but she sounds but maybe you should tell me more about her, to jog my memory” Vic answered

“ She’s sexy, smart, loyal, beautiful, and I’m crazy about her – Ripley replied staring right into her eyes.

Vic had goosebumps each time he called her his wife and she was found it exhilarating specially coming from him cause she understood that she was secretly married to the Chief of the Fire Department of Seattle & although she couldn’t shout it on the roof.

She leaned forward on the counter and said sweetly “She sounds like a keeper, lucky you” and licked her lips

“Lucky me” Ripley answered and this time staring at her lips – for a moment they forgot where they were, if it wasn’t for Captain Sullivan calling his name, well they certainly would have had a repeat of the scenario they had the night of the blackout.

“ Chief” Sullivan said, clearly seeing that he interrupted a private moment between these two – he might know about them but Hughes was still under his supervision and the Chief had to learn boundaries “May I have a word with you? Sullivan said clearly irritated

“sure of course” Ripley said in a calm voice, he knew his friend and he could tell that he wasn’t impress that he as openly flirting with Hughes.

The walked to his office, leaving Vic visibly shook and embarrassed, she watch the two men seat at opposite of the table and because she felt like intruding she quickly ran to the Beanary.

“I know you are the chief and you can visit the station whenever you, but would you mind not flirting my a member of my team so openly?” Sullivan barked – before the Chief could reply he continued “It’s not because I know about you two that I’m comfortable about it, she still works for me, I mean come on man, get a grip man, you look like s school boy… Sullivan said exasperated

“ Watch it, Sullivan” – Ripley warned – “We were just talking, it wasn’t anything inappropriate – anyway I don’t need an excuse to talk to my own wif…” he stopped himself before he could finish, but it was too late, Sullivan had already picked up on that and looked at his friend in disbelief.

“Did you just say..wif..wife? Sullivan asked, “Hughes is your wife?” Did you marry her?!?” Sullivan squeaked almost falling off his chair.

Ripley knew he had messed up but he couldn’t help it – it was bad enough that he couldn’t claim Vic as his when thy wee dating and now that they are married he still needs to pretend that she is not his world, his wife, his Eggy. Sullivan could see it on his friend’s face that he was right, he married Hughes, Like didn’t have the best poker face that’s why he always lost at all their poker games.

“Man, it just happened, she proposed and I was dumbfounded for a second and then realized that if I don’t say yes now I might never get the chance again and I LOVE HER Sully – I’ve given 15 years of my life to SFD but I won’t give up Vic – I just won’t, so yes I married her, we got married a little over 6 weeks ago and Sully It’s so good and new and we are very happy” Ripley said, this time standing with his hand on his hips.

“ Luke, I knew you cared about her, but marrying her is it just so you don’t suffer the consequences?” Sullivan asked

“ When I first brought up the subject of marriage at the diner, I was nervous because I didn’t want to chaser her away, and when she didn’t and instead proposed to me I was over the moon to be honest, I couldn’t believe that she wanted me and wanted it all with me.” Ripley replied

Ripley continued “But this isn’t about cheating the system Sully I love being married to her and I want this to work more than anything, I’m willing to do anything in my power to make it happen”

“ I guess congratulations are in order then” Sullivan said – he then got up from his chair came around the desk and offered his hand to Ripley who looked shocked at first and then eventually accepted it and they shook on it.

“ I guess the rest of them doesn’t know” Sullivan said

“ Except for Montgomery and Jennifer that were present no one knows, well except you now, we want to keep it as private as possible considering the obvious situation – Ripley answered.

Ripley added “Thanks Sully, I know it’s unconventional but we didn’t know what else to do…and this way we get to be together without breaking policy.

“ This isn’t the place to discuss this.” Sullivan said

“Of course, understood” Ripley replied turning his back to his friend reaching for the door

“But maybe, we could talk about this around beers after shift” Sullivan added

“ sure, I like beers Ripley said “I remember “ Sullivan added

Shortly, thereafter Ripley found Vic in the Beanary who was with Montgomery who as soon as he saw the Chief made himself scarce without having been asked to – Vic couldn’t wait any longer she wanted to know what had happened with Sullivan, but by the look of Luke’s face she could tell

“You told him?” Vic said in dismay

“It was an accident, I didn’t mean to Vic” Ripley replied

“An accident really, an accident it’s when you called me after our first night together and Gibson handed me my phone figuring out that you were Mr Hypothetical, that’s an accident – I can’t believe this, he is y Captain, and if I remember correctly you are still the same man who lost it when you found out about Gibson and Montgomery knowing about us –Vic was horrified

“ I’m sorry, but you don’t need to worry he won’t say a word, he’s discreet like that – I’m sor..

Before he could finish a call came though and about an Aid Car needed – Vic was on Aid car with Gibson and warren

“I have to go, I’m on call – she said turning her back to him and before she left turn back around and added “Just so you know, I’m going out with the girls tonight for drink, something about finding me a boyfriend, don’t wait up” she then ran to join Gibson and warren.

Ripley stood there, dumbfounded and watched as she ran to the Aid car,” if she thought for a moment that she was going out to be hit on she had another thing coming” he thought to himself, before going into the conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this scene takes place that evening when Vic is off shift and she is getting ready to go out with both Maya and Andy.

Vic was finishing up the final touches to her makeup, she had decided to let her hair loose and put it on the left side of her face, applied some red lipstick, it’s been a while since she’s been out with the girls – actually since she started seeing with her secret hobby now is now her secret hubby, it will be good for them specially her she was still upset with Lucas and was not looking forward to their second fight which she knew would happen as soon as she stepped into her apartment, which was now their apartment.

Maya was taking s sip of her beer when she joined her at Douglas’s and Andy was at the bar ordering more drinks, she sat next to Maya and Vic couldn’t quite put her finger on it but she felt like something was missing or weird about Douglas tonight, there were a lot more people from; both SFD and SPD this was their spot but something else was bothering her and before she could put her finger on it she spotted across the bar was Lucas and Sullivan seating in booth together with a beer in front of each of them.

Vic couldn’t believe her eyes, what the hell was he doing here? The chief rarely came to Douglas’s this was the one spot where all firefighters could let go and joke and drink without feeling being judged – Their eyes met and as usual they had their intimate conversation that only the two of them knew and understood, Vic needed a drink and needed it now, so she went up to the bar and ordered herself a Scotch which she downed almost immediately.

Vic, ordered a beer this time and walked back to the bar to join the girls who were in deep conversation about yet again Andy and Ryan – Vic rolled her eyes and said:

“ Herrera, please not tonight, Vic said exasperated

“I’m sorry if my talking about Ryan is bothering you, Andy shot back, before Vic could answered Maya jumped in.

“ I think what Vic means is that, this is supposed to be Ladies night maybe we could focus on something else other than Tanner ok? said Maya

A waiter brought over drinks for all three ladies, “ This is from the 3 gentlemen from the booth over there “ said the waiter, pointing at 3 guys from station 23 including David Mayhorn, that Vic was previously seeing before meeting Ripley.

Andy and Maya thanked took the drinks from the tray and for some reason Maya thought it will be a good idea to go say thank you in person – “ Let’s go join their table, they’re hot, and Mayhorn is there Vic you guys used to see each other right?”

“ Long time ago, wasn’t really anything serious” Vic stuttered

“I agree, we should go thank them and get our minds of off things” Andy agreed

The problem with that was that Mayhorn and Lucas’s booth were close to each other so Vic and the girls had to go pass Sullivan’s and Lucas’s Booth before reaching the guys from 23 booth – And there was no way to avoid that without too many questions.

As they were walking towards the group her eyes locked with Lucas’s and she couldn’t quite tell in what mood he was but not once did his eyes leave hers, she felt quite intimidated but kept walking until they were passing their booth and all 3 ladies said in Unison: “Chief, Captain!” Ripley and Sullivan both nodded as they were greeted and as soon as the ladies reached station 23 booth, David was the first one to speak; “ Hughes, it’s good to see you again, how have you been? Seeing anyone?

“ Hey, Mayhorn I’m good thanks – and thank you for the drinks you guys, he was seating with Stevens and James – Vic didn’t have to be a genius to know that Ripley was listening to their interaction and all she wanted was just for the floor to swallow her whole – So she excused herself to go to the ladies.

She splash some water in her face because she was in heat, but no the good one she didn’t know how to handle this situation and she was nervous as to how Lucas was going to react later, at their apartment – She looked in a the mirror one last time and walked out the bathroom as she was about to get to the bar, she bumped into Ripley and they stood there for a few seconds staring at each other, before she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled towards her and they are kissing like crazy like their lives depend on it - his tongue slips inside her mouth, gentle but demanding and it’s nothing she’s ever experienced , her fingers grip his hair pulling him closer, he pushes her backwards against the wall, he swirls her around so now his back is against the wall, his left hand quickly finds her ass and he squeezes, he then grabs the loops of her pants and presses her against his manhood and she lets out a moan – all of the sudden he releases her, remembering where they were – but they both look satisfy, Vic walks away with a victorious grin on her face while leaving Lucas looking at her like she’s just taken his breath away – They will finish this at home later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey his chapter takes place after Lucas’s and Vic one on one in the bathroom

Vic was still flushed from her encounter with Lucas and was trying not to look at his direction when he sat back opposite Sullivan – she was seated between Stevens and Maya and Andy was seated between Mayhorn and James, she tried her outmost best to best as far away from Mayhorn as possible – but after a while she found herself seated right next to him, and he was too close to for her comfort. He leaned in and murmured:

“ You look hot Hughes, did something new?”

“ Huh, thanks – Vic whispered, careful enough not to get Lucas attention although she knew that his focus was entirely on her and how she was behaving – the perks of having a secret husband.

The bar was starting to fill up and she could see that Lucas was about to leave, he was still the Chief and couldn’t just stay in the bar for that long knowing that he kinda in a way invading the Team spirit they can’t all let go knowing that the Chief was here – She hadn’t even noticed that Mayhorn was already way too close to her and was about to put his arm over her shoulder and she jolted back and stated angrily:

“David, don’t ever do that again ok? What we had was a long time ago, I’m not ok?

“Sorry Hughes, didn’t mean to upset you, that’s not what you said last time we were together – Mayhorn added

Vic shot him a disgusted look and said:

“ Well that was a long time ago and clearly a wise idea to dump you” Vic was aghast because now she knows that Lucas had heard everything and she was afraid to look at him, as she was turning to face their table she found his booth empty – he had left both him and Sullivan and Vic was scared as to what she will find home. She couldn’t stay there anymore, so she made up some excuse with the girls said her goodbyes to Travis and left the bar heading straight to her Jeep.

When she walked in her apartment, she knew he was already there, his shoes were by the door and she could hear the shower running and she was scared, didn’t really know what to do or what Ripley had witnessed – she goes into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water, she takes it all and sits on one of the stool bar in the kitchen – finally the shower stopped running, she hears him in the bedroom probably getting some clothes to put on and he walks out and fids her sitting in the kitchen at their have a staring contest for a few seconds before he finally breaks the spell and walks around her to the fridge, takes a beer and has a long sip – Vic couldn’t take it anymore, finally blurts:

“ Hi’ she whispers

“Hello” He says finally his voice hushed

“I’m back’ she adds

‘It would appear so” she says coolly

“ Are you mad?” she asks

“About what? Your little performance with Mayhorn earlier at the Bar? He says, and you could finally see the anger meaning from him and she didn’t know how to deal with it, so she just let him continue.

“ I’m the Chief and you are my wife, my firefighter wife, whom I’m not supposed to have a relationship with and seeing you with your friends so free and at ease made me a little jealous, because I can never be like that with you in public and it angers me that I have taken that away from you too Vic” and that’s when Vic could finally see his eyes, he wasn’t angry for the reasons she thought but instead he was sad because…

“ Look at me” Vic said placing both her hands between his face “ I LOVE YOU Lucas Ripley, I’m in Love with you, would I like to hold your hand in a public place, kiss you, get on your lap and do all those things that couples do. But I do not regret my decision to have married you Lucas, I rather have you then not have you at all even if it’s in secret”

He was astonished by her declaration, he knew that Vic loved him but that she was willing to have s a secret life with him saddened him at the same time made him the most happiest man on earth because he could also knew that she didn’t have to be with him she could have just been with anyone else less complicated but she wanted him and she was content with their lives, because they were in their bubble and their bubble was pure and authentic, this is the love that Lucas has never found before until he met Vic, his love, his partner in crime, the woman he admired and loved most in the world and she loved him just as much as he loved her.

“ You are the love of my life Vic” Lucas said in a serious voice and with his eyes glued to her, she simply smiled and had kissed him with tears running down her cheeks.

The story will continue in the next chapter – thanks for everyone who has been supportive will try my best to make it more interesting. Look out for the next chapter, which promises to be explosive.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quiet evening at the station, the team had just returned from a call, it wasn’t really bad but Vic was exhausted she had not had much sleep the night before – after her talk with Lucas, they had proceeded to extend their secret honeymoon and had made love for most of the night in their bed, she had never felt so alive and he was such a generous and attentive lover as usual, she didn’t know how she could ever get enough of him or how they could ever stop.

Now, she was in her bunker trying to rest her eyes, when her phone rang – It was Lucas

“ Hey, are you good?” he asked with genuine concern in his voice, Vic knew he was worried because she didn’t get much sleep the previous night and wanted to make sure she was ok, always the ever protective Lucas, it made her smile cause a couple of months ago if someone had told her that she will be involve with Chief Lucas Ripley let alone be married to him, she would have probably said the person was on drugs – but now she was over the moon when she heard his voice.

“ Hi hubby, I’m good thanks, just a little tired, how is your day going?” she asked

“ Meetings after meetings, I will be over at 19 later on today to meet with Sullivan maybe I can get a kiss? He asked sweetly, Vic smiled and answered.

“ Maybe we’ll see, if you behave” Vic, joked the last time they made out was in the hallway during the blackout which was very risky, so she had decided that being alone with him wasn’t really smart and quite dangerous since they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other – Although she couldn’t see him she knew he was smiling on the other hand.

“ Ok, I’ll see you later Eggy” Lucas said

“ Okey Dokey, Hubby” she answered, and they both hang up – she laid on her bed with the biggest smile on her face and drifted off, only woke a couple of hours later.

Later, that evening Lucas was in the office with Sullivan, Vic had seen his car and besides when the Chief was at the station everyone talked about it and always wanted to be in a position where they could be noticed by him – She found her team in the Beanary around the table busy with the diner, she dished up a plate and sat between Gibson and Miller.

They were discussing, Gibson and Millers, predicament since both their current girlfriends previously dated – it was very awkward

“ Why don’t you guys just have a double date to talk it out, maybe it will ease some of the awkwardness” Andy suggested

“ Not a bad idea, you can change what happened between Nikki and Bishop so might as well embrace it” Travis added

“ What do you think” Gibson asked looking at Miller “maybe it will be less awkward”? Bishop added

“ I don’t know anything to make this less weird, I guess” miller responded then looked straight in front of him at Bishop and added “ With all the women in the city, why did it have to be Nikky?”

“ She was hot, I was interested, and we cliqued – it’s not such a big deal, Miller, I’m with Gibson and you’re with Nikki but if a dinner with the four of us will make things less awkward for both you and Gibson sure, why not?

“ What are you guys really worried about, Vic asked looking at both Gibson and Miller

The atmosphere in the Beanary was now awkward and everyone was just uncomfortable and no one dared to look at all three of them – That’s when Captain Sullivan chose top come in and asked the team to come for lineup. Everyone ushered to the barn where the Chief was already waiting for them, this was unusual, she glanced briefly at Lucas but as usual when he was in his uniform he was the forever professional specially with other people around.

“ 19, I have an announcement to make this past couple of weeks the department has been under scrutiny and we have been tasked in making the public opinion of us positive again – I won’t go too much into this so I will give the floor to the Chief.” Sullivan step aside and the Chief Ripley took over.

“ Evening everyone, This is election year and the mayor in under a lot of pressure I won’t bore you too much with too much details but we have to regain the public trust just like Captain Sullivan said – The Mayor will be making some unannounced visit to some stations of course we have and the press will be around as well, I’m not asking you to pose for the camera, jut be mindful of the next couple of days which will be quite challenging for all of us” Ripley finished “ Any questions?” he added

“Chief, do we know when the Mayor will visit 19? Andy asked

Ripley and Sullivan exchanged a look and Sullivan answered

“We were just informed that the Mayor is on his way to 19 as we speak that’s why the Chief and I wanted to warn you – he will be here in the next 10 minutes.

Everyone in the barn gasped and shared side looks, this was going to be an interesting shift after all. The chief and captain made their final remarks and dismissed them. Vic got a text from Lucas to meet in her bunker, she found him there pacing in the room he looked nervous this wasn’t him.

“What’s wrong Lucas?” Vic asked cautiously

H estopped, put his hands in his hip his signature move and looked her straight in the eyes, he looked very worried.

“ I…I only just fi d out and by the time I connected the dots, it was too late so I just want to warn you, so you’re not blindsided.” He stammered

“ oK, now you’re starting to worry me, just tell me already” Vic said impatiently

“ The new PR director at the mayor office, we have history but – it’s not what you think, I mean it is but it was a long time ago, it’s…

“Lucas just tell me already” Vic said almost shouting

“ the name is Eva Myers, and she recently started working there and I only find out a few minutes ago Vic, I promise I didn’t know abou..” Vic cut him off

“ Wait who is Ev…wait you mean Eva, as in Eva your ex-wife? Vic asked incredulously

They were now standing in her bunker, with both their hands on their hips and all they could do just stare at each other with disbelief, not knowing what the other was thinking, because things were already complicated but add an ex-wife in the mix, thing are about to get way more complicated and did this mean for their marriage, and what if Eva was there to cause trouble, lots of questions were being thrown in the air but most of all Vic was worried about how she will react seeing Lucas’s ex-wife for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was on edge with the Mayor being at the station, the team tried to keep their heads down but also some were curious to see the Mayor up close; Vic was trying very hard not to think about Ripley being in the same room as his ex-wife, not that they will be alone even if that was the case Vic wasn’t worried she trusted Lucas with all her being she just hated feeling this way, a jealous wife, she didn’t want to be one of those nagging wives that tell their husbands what – she hated feeling this way because she wasn’t the jealous type and during their time together not once Lucas ever made her feel like he was looking around because even at their diner he only had eyes for her, those deep blue eyes that she could lose herself in…nooo Vic reminded herself that’s he had to focus on the task at hand. Travis came in the barn and said to her:

“ so your hubby and his ex, how is that going for you?” Vic shot him an exasperated look and he continued “ are you jealous yet, Mrs Ripley?” I Saw her, she’s hot but you don’t need to worry Ripley only has eyes for you Vic” he added

“ I know captain obvious, so how is she? you know what I don’t need to know it’s not important, I’m just going to keep my head down until they’ve all left.” Vic said

Just at that time Captain Sullivan called them all to assemble at the Beanary, Vic and Travis ran there and Herrera, Bishop and Warren were already seated, Miller and Gibson were just behind Vic and Travis and they all took their seats. Just the, Ripley walked in with two, followed by two women and a man that the team presumed were the officials from the Mayor’s office – But they all recognized the Mayor, she looked younger than her age she had a gentleness about her.

“ Good Day everyone, I’m Mayor Jenny Harrison, thank you for having me here, I won’t be in your hair for too long – just want to make a couple of rounds and wanted to see the famous station 19 I’ve heard so much about, all good things though – I would like to introduce you my chief of staff Alexandra Cortez and my new PR director Eva Garner.

Vic took couldn‘t keep her eyes off Eve, it was stupid but all of the sudden she felt a pinch of jealousy there she was standing a little too close for her liking to next to Lucas, her blonde hair neatly pulled into a ponytail, she waved to at them and her eyes met briefly before shifting back to Lucas, odd Vic thought.

After a couple of more pleasantries with the Mayor, she said her goodbyes and left the Beanary, with everyone in toe.

“ That was…” Miller started

“ Intense?” Bishop jumped in

“ Bizarre?” Warren added

“ Unexpected” Herrera ventured “ she wasn’t that bad and she was kinda nice too”

“ I agree” Vic joined in “ I like her, finally someone who can do something for the city, you know what they say, if you want something done right – send in a woman”

They kept debating about the visit and then the alarm came on, they needed an Aid Car it was Warren, Herrera and Miller’s turn. Vic was going to her bunk room when she almost, bumped into Eva and Lucas who were coming from the Captain’s office

“ Chief, Ma”am” Vic Said

“ Hughes” Ripley responded

“Excuse me you’re Victoria Hughes Right? I know you from when you saved that couple a couple of months ago and delivered their baby in the rain, it’s a shame that wasn’t featured in the news, would have been a great boost for the department, don’t you think Lucas?” She said while rubbing her hand on his shoulder

Vic saw red at that time, is this woman seriously hitting on her hubby yes secret hubby in front of her? And Lucas he is trying to be a gentleman, gave Vic an apologetic look

“ It was nothing, I was just doing my job besides I’m not in it for the glory” Vic added

“ Of course you’re not, but it’s always good for our civil servants to be recognized for the good job they do” she said

There’s was an awkward pause between the three and Vic couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew about her and Lucas but how could she, she’s never met her before and no she was imagining things.

So she excused herself and went straight to her bunk room. Shortly after, there was a knock on her door it was Lucas he looked weird like strange weird.

“ We have a problem” he said “Eva knows about us, she find out we are married”

“ How? No one was supposed to know not even my team knows”

“ It seems she has her contacts at the courthouse and she was told, but she didn’t know who you were until…that’s why she tagged along for this visit with the Mayor, I am so sorry Vic” Ripley was sad for her specially because he knew how this could get if it got out that they were married.

“ What are we going to do? Is she going to say something?” Vic asked

“I’m not sure I haven’t seen her for a while now – but I don’t think she will or I’m hoping she won’t’ Lucas answered

“ I can’t believe this – it will never end, it’s always something..” then she went on, on one of her babbling then Lucas grabbed her face between his hands

“ Hey, hey, we will get through this Eggy I promised ok” he said, she nodded and they hugged – Vic thoughts took her back to their wedding day.

Vic looked herself in the mirror she had opted for a simple white dress that Travis had helped her picked out she didn’t want anything fancy she just wanted something simple so she could marry the love of her life – She couldn’t believe this was about to happen, in a just a few hours she will be officially Mrs Lucas Ripley. The door-bell rang and she walked over to open and found Travis dressed in a Tuxedo, well groomed.

“ You look amazing Vic, you’re the most beautiful brie I have ever seen” he said

“Thanks Travis, you didn’t have to wear a Tux you know, it’s just a simple ceremony at the Courthouse”

“ No way, my best friend is getting married I’m sure going to dress up for the occasion” he added

“ So are you ready?”

“ Yes, just nervous, this is happening right? I can’t believe this is happening”

“ It is Vic, and I am so happy for you, for the both of you, come on let’s go get you married”

He offered his arm to Vic, and they took his car, it was a 20 minutes-drive to the courthouse and Vic and Travis hurried up the stars, they had to find chambers 203. Ripley had found a Judge to marry them in short notice, it was someone he knew and trusted to keep their union a secret – Vic stayed outside the room while Travis went in to make sure everything was ready.

A few minutes later Jennifer stepped out she looked so beautiful, also dressed in a simple floral dress and wedges her hair tied in a neat ponytail.

“ You look gorgeous Vic” she said

“ Thank you, so do you”

“ Ah this old thing, it’s day, or should I say your night, I can’t believe you guys are doing this at night”

“It’s the only time that the Judge could fit us in and after this both Lucas and I are off for 2 days before returning to shift, so we will have a mini honeymoon although we can’t technically go anywhere yet”

“ Yes, he told about that, but I though you two being married will keep the department from punishing you, so why don’t you just tell them you’re married so you can live your lives out loud”

“ That’s the idea, but we need to be married at least 3 to 6 months, so we still have a to be a secret I guess. Anyway, I don’t want to think about all that now, how is Lucas”

“ Strangely calm considering this is third marri..” Jennifer stopped herself realizing what she was about to say

“ Don’t worry about it Jenn I know this is his last and my last too, I’m not worried about us getting a divorce because that’s not us, Lucas and I are meant to be together – he loves me just as much as I love him and we both want this to last” Vic reassured Jennifer with a warm smile

“ Thank you, Vic sorry didn’t mean to bring that up but you’re right you two are made for each other and I can’t wait to hear your vows”

Just then Travis came out and said it was time, Jennifer gave Vic a warm hug before going to take her place behind Ripley since she was his witness/Maid of honor – Travis asked her if she was ready for this, Vic nodded with a large smile and she took Travis arm that he was offering and they walked in together.

Ripley was standing tall, dressed in his Chief Uniform, he had worn it specially for her, to show his commitment to her and their marriage, he looked so handsome he took her breath away, she wanted to run in his arms but she behaved and let Travis walked her to him until they were facing each other.

“Hi” they both said because erupting in a laughter

“ You look beautiful Vic, I’m a very lucky man” Ripley said

Just then Vic was brought back to reality with Ripley’s phone ringing, he reluctantly released her and answered his phone, he listened for a few seconds before hanging up.

“ That was HQ, I’m needed back there, I’m so sorry to leave you like this Eggy” he said

“ I’m going to be alright, Lucas go to work” she said with a shy smile

“ I’ll see you at home, I love you” he added before leaning in to kiss her first gently then it turn into a passionate, he swirled her around so she is against the wall, their hands were all over each other, hers to his face, his hair, him on her ass, that he then squeezed, she could feel him that he was getting aroused, so she forced herself to stop.

He released her, fixed his hair and left the room with her still panting from the kiss.

Thank you for everyone reading the story I hope you enjoy this chapter, it’s a bit longer than the other but I wanted to include their wedding day too, which by the way isn’t over I will add the rest for their wedding on the next chapter. Enjoy!!!XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite the stars - highlighting both Barrett’s and Brett’s singing abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will include their wedding night – I appreciate all the support and comments and hope to bring you more stories of Vicley that will please you better than the option that was taken in the show.

Vic was in the kitchen getting dinner ready – she had some “Rewrite the Stars” from Anne Marie and James Arthur playing in the background, she loved this song it reminded her of her relationship with Ripley, she hadn’t realized it but she started singing along to Anne Marie’s part:

\- You think it's easy  
\- You think I don't want to run to you, yeah  
\- But there are mountains (There are mountains)  
\- And there are doors that we can't walk through  
\- I know you’re wondering why  
\- Because we’re able to be  
\- Just you and me  
\- Within these walls  
\- But when we go outside  
\- You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

She was so caught up I the song that she didn’t hear Lucas coming in and was startled when he put his hands around her waist and she leaned back behind him and they started singing together to the chorus

\- No one can rewrite the stars (Rewrite the stars)  
\- How can you say you’ll be mine?  
\- Everything keeps us apart  
\- And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
\- (The one you were meant to find)  
\- It's not up to you, it's not up to me, yeah  
\- When everyone tells us what we can be (Tells us what we can)  
\- And how can we rewrite the stars?  
\- Say that the world can be ours tonight (Be ours)

\- And eventually came to the end of the song their favorite part –

\- And how do we rewrite the stars?

\- Say you were made to be mine

\- And nothing can keep us apart

\- 'Cause you are the one I was meant to find

\- It's up to you, and it's up to me

\- No one could say what we get to be

\- And why don't we rewrite the stars?

\- Changing the world to be ours

Anne Marie was finishing the song in the background and Vic turned around to face Lucas, she gazes up at him and he finally kisses her long and hard, and they’re all hands and mouths and tongues and lips and fingers and hair. Desire thick and strong, lances through their blood, clouding all their reason. He pushed her against the wall, pinning her with his hips, one hand in her hair, the other her chin – She’s intoxicated with him, she wants to rip off his clothes – she pushes off his jacket, and his hand travels up her leg, his lips never leaving hers. He breathes abruptly, he lifts her and she wraps her legs around him, he turns lays her down on the kitchen counter, she he’s standing between her legs, he puts his hand under her thighs spreading her legs wider. Positioning himself, he pauses “Keep your eyes open I want to see you” he whispers and clasping both his hands with hers he sinks slowly into her. She tries, she really tries but the feeling is so exquisite, this is all she’s been waiting for all day long, she hadn’t really realized how much she missed him until he was deep inside her pounding away – he slowly withdraws , then sinks into her again, looking deep into his eyes, seeing his arousal, his reaction to her – she lights up inside, her blood scorching through her veins. His blue eyes burn into hers. He picks up the rhythm, she revels in it, watching him watching her – his passions, his love –as the come together.

They are now both having their steak medium rare with steam vegetables, that Vic was busy with earlier before their little session –

“ So what are we going to do about your ex-wife” Vic asked Lucas

“ I’m not sure, she didn’t mention anything else to me since this afternoon” Lucas replied

Vic took a sip of her red wine, Lucas was having beer which he likes – Then she recalled her first meeting somewhat impromptu with Eva and Lucas, she had to ask

“ So when we were all discussing me earlier today, she already knew we were married? Vic asked

“ I guess so she had just told me about it” he replied, “ Why?”

“ Oh nothing, just wondering if it’s appropriate for an ex-wife to come onto her ex-husband in front on his new wife – she said

“ Wait, are you jealous?” “ Vic, you have nothing to worry about, I only have eyes, for you besides I told you when we divorced she didn’t even like me anymore” Lucas said trying to reassure her

“ I’m not worried about that, it’s just well that was years ago, things have changed and one of the reasons she divorced you is gone” – Lucas looked confused when she said the last part, so she clarified “ Well you’re Chief now, you no longer go into burning buildings, you have subordinates for that, do you might be appealing to her now, and I saw the way she looked at you, I’m not so sure she is over you and I don’t like the fact that she knows our secret either – it’s like she own us” she was rambling again

“ Eggy, I’m sorry that we can’t divulge our marriage yet, but we need to give it another 3 weeks and then we will be in the clear for any disciplinary action – and as for Eva, don’t worry about her, she’s you’re the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, you’re my forever, I love you” He added

“ I know, and I love you too” she said

They continued their meal, he talked about his day and she listened attentively, nodding, bursting into laughter when he said something funny, she would occasionally touch or caress his arm, she loved listening to him and his stories, it took her back to their wedding day, or should we say night.

“Are we ready?” the judge asked and they both nodded

“ We are gathered here, for the union of Victoria Hughes and Chief Lucas Ripley – the bride and groom asked to skipped the traditional talks and go straight for the vows, so Chief Ripley will you do the honors?

Lucas, cleared his throat, took a deep breath, took her hands in his and started:

“ Victoria, where to begin? Never have I thought that I will feel this way about anyone, but it’s true now I understand when people say they have found their person, because in you I have found my person Vic, I cannot imagine my life without you, and I don’t even want to because that is not something that I can bring myself to imagine. You’re loyal, fierce, stronger than you think and you bring out the best in people – You’ve brought me out of my shell, I’ve been so lonely for the past couple of years that I didn’t notice that I was falling in love with you, until it was too late, maybe that’s why this romance of ours took us by surprise. You are the most beautiful woman I know and I am lucky that you have chosen to spend the rest of your life with me, and I will spend the rest of mine showing you that you are marrying the right man. I love you, Eggy” Lucas finished – Vic had tears in her eyes, these were beautiful vows, she was so happy, the Judge asked “ Miss Hughes, your turn”

“ Whaouu, ok, how can I beat that” Everyone chuckled “ Lucas, you were the last person I expected to fall in love with, I mean the first few times we met, you gotta admit they were both confrontational and I know mostly came from me than you, and you were so annoying the first time at the peer revie..I’m sorry I’m babbling again” Everyone laughed, Lucas squeezed her hand in his and gave her a shy smile

“ Sorry, I’m nervous – but you are an amazing man, compassionate and you love your firefighters, you are a great brother and boss. Falling in love with you was so unexpected, and yet natural I never imagine in a million years to get married, I always thought marriage wasn’t everyone end game, but when you kinda propose at the diner I could picture, the picket white fence, the dog, the kids, everything I realized I actually wanted it all with you – You are the love of my life and every day that passes by I fall more and more in love with you and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that, you are making the right choice and that this woman standing right in front of you will never let you go, I love you Lucas Ripley and I am reading top spend the rest of my life with you” She finished, Lucas eyes, were a little red he didn’t want to show that he was about to cry, but everyone else was sobbing, she didn’t care she was happy. The Judge cleared his throat “ who has the rings?” Jennifer gave Lucas the ring for Vic and the Judge said “ please repeat after me”

“ I Lucas, take you Victoria Hughes, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer until death parts us” the judge finished, Vic turned around to get the ring from Travis

“ I Victoria, take you Lucas Ripley to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer until death parts us” she said with a bright smile

“ By the power invested in me, I now pronounced you Husband and wife, you may kiss your Bride”

And Lucas leaped into action he grabbed her face with both his hands and planted a deep kiss on her lips, she was lost…

Vic was brought back to reality when Lucas asked if she was done with her plate – “yes, I’m done thanks” she said

“ How about a bath?” Lucas suggested “Oh definitely yeah” Vic said


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly about their wedding night

“ Finally” Lucas said as he pulled her gently into his arms “ We made it, we are finally married can you believe?” he adds

“ I’m so happy that I need someone to pinch me, this is real right?” Vic asks

“ As real as it can be Mrs Ripley” he judge interrupts them bringing them out from their bubble – he extends his hand to Lucas and says “ Congratulations Chef Ripley I wish all the best, you two really make a beautiful couple and I know that this will last, you two just seem suited for each other”

“ Thank you Judge” they answered in unison and went back to staring lovingly into each other’s eyes

“ Where is Travis and Jennifer?” Vic suddenly asks remembering that they were nowhere to be seen

“ They said something about a surprise” Lucas answered

They thanked the judge one more time and left arms I arms, they hailed a cab and gave Vic’s address – They didn’t want to spend their wedding night in a hotel for fear of being discovered, so they opted for her apartment and besides that’s where it all started in her bed. They were in the back of the cab making out, not caring about the driver who in turn could see how in love they were glancing at them in his rear view mirror and nodding with an approval smile, soon they were in front of her apartment he helped her out and he paid for the cab, as they approached her door, he suddenly lefts her and she squeals.

“ What are you doing” she asks him

“ We didn’t maybe have a traditional wedding, you didn’t get to throw your bouquet or have a first dance, but there is one thing I can make sure happens and it’s to carry you to the threshold of our place” he says

“ I don’t care about all that, I have all I ever wanted with You, I am your wife” she smiled caressing his face, he opens the door.

Her mouth drops to the floor. The entrance is unrecognizable. The room is filled with flowers (red roses)….there are flowers everywhere. Someone has created a magical bower of beautiful wild meadow flowers mixed with glowing Christmas lights and miniatures lanterns that glow soft pale all around the room. Her face whips around to meet his, and he’s gazing at her, his expression unreadable. He shrugs.

“ I know you didn’t want hearts and flowers but I wanted to give it to you, because you deserve the best Vic, you should only get the best” he says

“ You have outdone yourself, Chief Ripley’ Vic says

“ I wish I could take all the credit, but I had help from Jennifer and Montgomery that’s why they had to leave, they made all of this happen” he said

“ I’m impressed we will need to thank them, I love it it’s so beautiful “ she said

And they stand staring at each other, drinking each other in- the atmosphere charging between them, almost crackling, neither saying anything, just looking. She bits her lip as desire for this man seizes her with a vengeance, igniting her blood, shallowing her breath, pooling below her waist. She sees her reactions reflected in his stance, in his eyes.

In a beat, he grabs her by the hips and pulls her to him as her hands reach for his hair and his mouth claims hers. He pushes her against the wall as his tongue finds hers. She moans into his mouth and one of his hand moves into her hair, pulling her head as they kiss savagely.

“ Bed” Vic gasps

He breaks free scoops her into his arms and carries her quickly and seemingly without any strain into her bed, not their bed. Setting her on her feet beside her bed. He smiles and begins to unzip her dress and she does with his uniform too and soon they are both half dress, her in her lingerie and him in his pants, they are now lying in their bed together savagely kissing, caressing each their bodies as if they were rediscovering each other. Gazing at her, he pushes her legs apart with his and moves so that he’s hovering over above her. Without taking his eyes off of her, he sinks into her and deliciously slow pace. She closes her eyes relishing the fullness, the exquisite feeling of his possession, instinctively tilting her pelvis up to meet him, to join him, groaning loudly. He eases back and very slowly fills her again. Her fingers find their way into his unruly hair and he so slowly moves in and out again. He gazes down at her in triumph and kisses her hard, then really starts to move – she starts to quicken, her legs tensing beneath him. Looking deep into each other eyes, they explode together while he crushes her lips with his.

“ What are you thinking about” Vic had not noticed Travis in the Beanary, she was thinking about her wedding night with Lucas and how magical it was

“ Nothing” Vic said slightly blushing

“ Anyway, guess what? Eva is here”

“ Eva, what is she doing here?” before Travis could answer the Beanary door opened again and Eva walks in

“ Good Morning, Montgomery right? Hughes” Eva said

“ Morning” they both said in unison not sure what she was doing there

“ Hughes, can I have a words with you? Vic and Travis looked at each other

“ Sure” Vic said, Travis looked at her and she gave her approval that he could leave them alone, he excused himself and left them together

“ I gather congratulations are in order” Eva started, she continued “ I know you probably don’t want to hear this but I really still care a lot about Luke, he’s a great guy”

“ Why are you telling me this?” Vic asked

“ Because I need you to know that although we are no longer together I will always care about him and I and because I work for the Mayor’s office we will be spending a lot of time together – so I don’t want you to feel threatened”

Vic started laughing so hard that she almost peed herself

“ Look I get it, ok I’m not a child I might be younger but I understand as a woman you feel a certain way and you still caring for MY HUSBAND doesn’t bother me at all or makes me insecure, Lucas loves me and he married me, so spend as much time with him as you like at work but at the end of the day he waits for me shirtless in our bed”

“ You don’t need to get defensive”

“ I’m not you’re the one who though it was appropriate to approach me to tell me about your feelings for Lucas, I was just telling you that you are not a factor I our relationship” Vic stated

“ We are not going to be best friends are we? Eva asked

“ I really don’t now nor care – besides have enough friends, thank you – However I have a questions for you: Why haven’t you ousted us to the department?

“ Because Luke asked me not to, you wanted to do it on your own time and…”

“ You don’t want to be on him to resent you” Vic finished

“ Anyway this isn’t going anywhere, I just wanted us to come to some kind of amicable arrangement, I should get going, it was nice seeing you again Hughes” Eva said before turning to leave

“ Same here ma’am” Vic answered

Well this is not exactly how she planned to start her morning but it was definitely not her first choice to have her hubby’s ex basically saying that she as going to go for him right to her face – Her phone went off it was Lucas, she decided not to pick up now because she was still upset about her confrontation with Eva and she knew it wasn’t Lucas’s fault that’s why she chose to ignore the call, she will speak to him later – she stormed out of the Beanary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this was just to finally wrap up their wedding day and introduce another side of Eva and her motive for her return to Seattle – next week will bring about the big reveal of the secret marriage stay tune, hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Vic tell her her team about her and Ripley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, had fun writing this is how I always pictured the team finding out about Vic and Ripley – next chapter will include their meeting with he Mayor and some insights about Eva’s purpose to Seattle

Vic checked herself in the mirror one more time, today was the day that she was finally going to be in the open with her hubby – it had taken what seemed like forever, but finally they had made it and she was excited and nervous at the same time because she was going to tell her team that she was married and whom she was married to, they sure were going to be surprised, and she knew that she had to get ready for all the questions, she got out of the bathroom and found Lucas drinking his coffee in the kitchen.

“ Everything is going to be ok, Eggy, I promise we are going to tell HR and you’re telling your team, just let me know if you need me there with you&

“ That’s ok, I’m going to have Travis besides I need to do this alone”

They had decided that the best way was for her to officially declare her marital status to Sullivan who is her captain who in return will have to declare it to HR and they will be contacted by HR anyway – but Lucas didn’t want her to come to HQ, he said he would arrange for them to be interviewed at 19, he didn’t want her to be overwhelmed – he was so attentive to her needs, she knew that he was probably going to have it hard from HQ, that had managed to pull one over them like that, dating a subordinate and even worse marrying her and keeping it a secret for months.

“ I have to get going, will see you later ok? Lucas said, Vic nodded and he gave a quick kiss before leaving the apartment.

The rest of team were already at the Beanary when Vic finally arrived at the station, Captain Herrera was also there for some reason, surely for someone who retired he sure spends a lot of time at 19, I guess it’s hard for him to let go – Everyone was there sitting having their breakfast so this was the perfect time, she took a deep breath and started.

“ Hey, I have something to tell you all, but before I need you to let me finish before you ask any questions and I won’t get in too much details, since it’s my private life. So, some of you don’t know this but I have been seeing someone for the past couple of months, it’s serious I mean that’s we didn’t know that it will go this far until it was too late and…well it’s serious, you may be wondering why I feel the need to tell to about it, well it’s because of who he is, you all know him, he’s well he’s all our boss in the department

“ The only person who is our boss in the department is Ripl…” Ben ventured

“ Wait? What?” Dean asked incredulous

“ Vic are you ok? Did you hit your head or anything?” Andy asked

“ I am fine, and I said let me finish before you ask any questions and yes Warren it’s Ripley – me and Ripley are married we have been for the past couple of weeks and we are happy, very happy – and no he did not coerce me into anything or promised me anything either, we love each other and you don’t choose who you fall in love with”

“ But you hate Ripley” Maya said

“ Isn’t her like a 100? Dean asked

“ You knew about this?” Andy asked Travis wo was quiet the whole time

“ Don’t blame Travis, he kept it a secret because I asked him to, if you have any questions, you must direct them to me”

“ What about you, you don’t look surprise” Maya finally notice that Jack had not said a word

“ I knew they were seeing each other, but the marriage thing is new t me” Jack finally said

“ You knew this whole time? Andy asked

“ OK enough, it doesn’t matter who knew what and when, the fact of the matter is I’m married to Chief Ripley. What about you Captain Herrera, you seem quiet over there.”

“ I will need to speak to Ripley, because you might not see it but this whole thing will ruin your career he had no right to do this to you”

“ Captain with all due respect he didn’t do anything to me, I’m a grown ass woman who made the decision to be involve with my superior. I get it, you feel you want to protect me but I don’t need protection not from Lucas”

“ But you will from the department, the other firefighters will talk about you and the optics of your involvement with Ripley will always play a crucial role in your career.”

“ I don’t care about that, listen you guys except for Lucas are my family and I wanted you guys to know about it before HR comes, if you guys can’t accept Lucas then it means you don’t accept me too and if you make me choose the choice won’t be very hard cause I will choose him, I will always whose him”

“ Vic, you don’t need to be dramatic we are just stunned you are involved with your superior, not event eh Chief of the fire department, how are we supposed to feel? “ Andy asked

“ That’s rich coming from you - You were involve with Jack and said nothing and you captain, you promoted your own daughter to Lieutenant which isn’t normal policy and I am sorry that you were all so focused in your lives that you didn’t notice that I’m actually seeing someone but the fact of the matter is, it’s true. Listen I don’t want to fight about it with you guys and I’m not telling you because I owe you an explanation but just so you are aware of the changes” Vic said

She wasn’t going to let them talk to her as if she was a child, none of them knew about her and Lucas although it was obvious there was something because they were all too focused on their lives, 

when was the last time, Maya or Andy asked out for a drink – She loved them all but right now she needed them in her corner and not against her, it was bad enough that once the whole department knew there will be whispers she didn’t need it from her team. Finally Travis got up and stood by her side and spoke.

“ Listen you guys, I know it’s a bit of s chock but I’ve seen them together, they’re the real deal they really love each other and they are happy – and Vic I’m ok with you and Ripley but you also need to understand that it will take some time for the team to get use to the idea that you are married to Ripley, he is the Chief after all and you – so maybe we can all take a step back and instead of gutting each other, congratulate our friend?

Just then Jack got up, came up top Vic and gave her a hug

“ Congratulations, I am surprised but happy for you, if you’re happy and this is what you want then I’m in your corner always”

“ Congratulations to you too Vic” Dean echoed

Soon the whole team was surrounding her and offering their congratulations

“ We need to have a Bachelorette, I know even if you are already married it still needs to happen” Maya said

“ Yes, we ado and we need all the details” Andy continued, all but Captain Herrera congratulated her, instead her got up and out of the Beanary

“ He’ll come around give him some time” Andy said - Vic just nodded, disappointed that her mentor didn’t approve of her choice but she doesn’t have time to think about all of that now.

After thanking her team, she went for Captain’s Sullivan office, she knocked and he motion her to come in

“ Captain, I wanted to hand this to you” She gave him her marriage certificate, which said she was married to Lucas Ripley, although he knew already he took a couple of minutes before he finally said

“ Ok, well I guess congratulations are in order – I will update your marital status with HR, they will be here shortly with Luke as well you are aware of that right”

“ Yes, Lucas texted me”

“ Are you ready for this Hughes? It’s about to get much more complicated”

“ I know but I don’t care I love him and we are in this together and I will really appreciate your support on this captain, I know Luke would he won’t ask but I know he values you a lot – I’m not sure of what happened between the two of you but life’s too short to hold grudges”

“ You’re right it’s not easy but I’m trying to get pass what happened between us, I took him for beers so that’s a start we will see what the future holds and for the record I miss my friend and of course I am in YOUR corner not his he’s a big boy he can take care of himself.”

“ Thanks I appreciate that, but you can be in both of our corners already have a whole station in my corner. Anyway, thank you for this captain” Vic said and exited his office

A couple of hours later, they were just grilled by HR they asked them all sort of questions first together and then separately, it had been brutal, from their first time together, to who initiated it, if they had ever had sex at the station, Lucas and her had decided to lie about that part cause that wouldn’t have gone well. She was now in her bunk room trying to process all of this when the someone knocked ther door, before she could answer, the door opened it was Lucas, she couldn’t help herself and threw herself in his arms and started crying sh didn’t realize she was holding it in until she couldn’t stop herself, she cried for God Knows how long and he just let her until she finally stopped.

“ I knew it wasn’t going to be easy but that was just brutal Lucas” she said

“ I know Eggy I a am so sorry to put your through his I wish…if only I would have stayed away from you”

“ Please don’t do that, I don’t want you having regrets now we both wanted this more than anything – yes it’s hard but I wouldn’t trade a thing, I just miss our bubble and now everyone is going to be up in our business and I hate that”

“ I know but we don’t have to let it get to us” Ripley said – just then his phone rang, he checked the caller ID and answered, he listened for a few minutes and hang up

“ That was the mayor office he wants to see us, today”

“ Why, are you going to lose your job?”

“ No and neither are you they can’t fire us or take any disciplinary action however they came make things hard for us, but that isn’t the case here I think he just wants to limit the damage before it gets leaked to the media” he continued “ How did it go with your team?”

“ Well didn’t start well but eventually they congratulated me except for Captain Herrera, he is not on board”

“ He’ll come around” He said giving her signature smile before “ I love you Eggy”

“ Lock the door” Vic said staring deeply in his eyes, he hesitated for few seconds before finally doing as he is told, he comes back to her and he graps her uniform and undoes her buttons, his fingers sliding against her skin, and the touch reverberates through her body. In one swift move he opens the zipper of her pants, lower her pants turns her around and undoes his zipper and slides inside of her and, he eases in and out his fullness is heavenly, the feeling is mind-blowing she pushes back to meet his thrust just then they both explode at the same time and it takes a few minutes to recover before they get dress again.

“ Well that was relaxing, thank you Hubby”

“ Believe me it was my pleasure” They kiss one more time before leaving her bunk room and heading to his car for the meeting with the Mayor.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive to the mayor’s office was done in silence, Vic was nervous and couldn’t stop playing with her hands, Ripley took her hand in his while keeping one on the steering wheel they were almost there, so she asked him.

“ What do you think she wants? I mean we are legally married so they can’t come after any of our jobs right?”

“ No, Eggy relax I told you it’s probably just about me – they want to make sure you I didn’t coerce you into anything and that you won’t sue the department or the City” he said

Vic sank back in her seat and relaxed a bit, ok maybe things will be alight and both her and Ripley had nothing to worry about – she braced herself as Ripley was parking in front of City Hall, they both got out of the car and walked in together. The Mayor was already waiting for them as her secretary greeted them and showed them in her office, she got up and came around her desk extending her hand first to Vic and then to Chief Ripley.

“ Mrs Ripley, it’s a pleasure to meet you again, although we met before when I came to the station right?”

“ Yes ma’am and its Vic or Hughes, I haven’t changed my name” Vic replied

“ Yes, she will stay Hughes at work so that there is no confusion” Ripley added

“ Yes about that, I know it’s not costume to have you here Chief but after the little stunt you both pulled you can understand why I felt the need to both meet you, wand make sure that this is for real and by the looks you two are giving each other, it seems it is you really look great together – now I will never admit this in public but I’m a hopeless romantic and your story is well just that romantic, who will ever think about coming between you two.”

Just then there was a knock on the door and before the mayor had a chance to answer the door opened and there she was Eva, dressed in a pencil skirt white shirt and stilettoes, hear in a neat bun as usual she looked great, which Vic hated because now she will never admit this to her but she was intimidated by her – she walked in the room and giving a sweet smile to Ripley a little too sweet to Vic’s liking and finally to Vic

“Hughes”

“ Ma’am”

“ Great I asked Eva to join us because we need to get ahead of his before the media gets hold of your nuptials, together with SFD we are going to put together press release about your marriage, something short not too much just so they vultures can nibble on and don’t come sniffing around, that’s why Eva is here she will help you with all the details”

“ So I was thinking that maybe Luke I could come to your office later today so we could work on a release together that you can approv…” before she could finish the

“ Actually, it would be best if both me were doing this together and wit the department PR as well, we want this done and over with as soon as possible”

“ Yea like he said, we wouldn’t want to drag this on for God knows how long” Vic added

She could see that Eva was not happy, her idea was probably spend as much time as possible with Ripley, the Mayor could sense that something was wrong so she asked

“ Am I missing something here?”

“ Huh, Eva is my ex-wife” Ripley said

“ Will you be able to work together?” The mayor asked

“ Of course we are all professionals here and besides that was a long time ago” Eva added staring straight into Vic’s eyes almost seems like she was challenging her, Vic wasn’t going to let her get to her at least not show it, so they all agreed to meet at station 19 the following days with the PR person from the department as well , before they said their goodbyes and left.

Eva wen t back to her office and shut the door behind her a little too hard, her trusted PA came knocking and almost bit her head off before she realized it was Helena, she got in her office and closed the door behind her.

“ Was that your ex? Ok I’ve seen pictures of him but they don’t do him any justice, girl how could you have lefty the fine specimen go?”

“ It was because of his job, I was scared for him all the time and he just didn’t seemed to care for my feelings so I left him’

“ Well now he seems happy, is that the new wifey? She’s gorgeous, a little younger than him but she’s beautiful” Eva shut her a look that could kill

“ What are we going to pretend that they are absolutely not two beautiful people and from what I can see they are deeply in love with each other, I mean they could barely keep their hands off of each other”

“ Are you done? Besides it won’t last” Eva stated “ She’s too young and immature for him and Luke will realized that soon enough”

“ I don’t think, so he seems pretty smitten with her and vice versa”

“ Well I will just have to make him see that she’s not the right fit for him – I mean after all that was the whole point of me moving back to Seattle right?”

“ A couple of days ago I would have said yeah you’ve got a shot after seeing them together, girlfriend please find another hobby cause your ex ain’t coming back to you.”

“ Thanks for the vote of confidence but I know him better than you – besides I didn’t move back to Seattle so that little hussy can take what’s mine, she can enjoy it while it last but I won’t stop until Luke is in my bed again now that is a promise” Eva stated lastly before focusing on her laptop while Helena exited her office.

Vic was lying in bed while Lucas was in the shower, she was thinking about their meeting at the Mayor’s office and about Eva, she knew there was something fishy about her coming back to Settle but she didn’t want to talk about it with Lucas, otherwise he will thing that she is jealous not that she wasn’t it’s just she doesn’t Lucas to think she is immature, he already assured her that he wasn’t the least bit interested in Eva and that he was totally hers.

Lucas got out of the shower all wet a towel around his waist – “ Hot” Vic said staring at him

“ Oh really?” Lucas replied playfully approaching the bed

“ Oh yeah really, you are really hot” Vic continued – he then proceeded to climbing in bed with her after dropping his towel to the floor and giving Vic an eyeful she didn’t mind at all him being naked the time absolutely not a bad sight.

“ No, no, no, don’t you’re all wet” Vic said “ Warm me up “ Lucas replied

Before she has a chance to react, he crushes her lips with his, as both his hands are in her hair, grasping each side of her head. His kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing hers. She moans and her tongue tentatively meets his. He puts his arms around her and hauls her against his body, squeezing her tightly. One hand remains in her hair, the other travels down to her waist and go down to her behind. Hi hand flexes over her backside and squeezes gently. He holds her against his hips and she feels his erection, which he languidly pushes into her – just then his phone chimes, he is about to take it when Vic says:

“ Don’t you dare answer hat phone or you won’t seem, naked for a month Lucas Ripley” she said almost angrily

He glances briefly at his phone and see a miss call from Jennifer and goes back to her

“ We wouldn’t want that now would we?” He says jokingly and returning to kissing her

She moans once more into his mouth. She can hardly contain her feelings, she wants him so badly. Gripping his upper arms, she feels his biceps. He’s surprisingly strong…muscular. She move her hands up to his face and into his hair. She tugs gently and he groans. Suddenly he’s in her and she feels fulfilled and full, he stays still, letting her feel him. He eases back with exquisite slowness and thrusts into her again.

“ Don’t stop” Vic whispers in his ear

And he moves, but this time he doesn’t stop. He shifts onto his elbows so she can feel his weight on her, holding her down. He moves slowly at first easing himself in and out of her, her hips move tentatively to meet his. He speeds up. She moans and he pounds on, picking speed, merciless and relentless rhythm and she keeps up meeting his thrusts. He grasp, her head between his hands and kisses her hard , his teeth pulling at her lower lip, he thrust on and on and suddenly she feels it coming and explodes around him as she climaxes and splinter into million pieces. And as he comes, he calls out her name, thrusting, then stifling as he empties himself into her. They looked at each other with love with a big grin ion their faces and fell asleep into each other’s arms.

Lucas, Vic, Eva and Kate Bowman were all siting in one of the conference rooms of station 19, Vic and Lucas were reading the joint statement that was going to be released to the press about their nuptials, so far the wording was good except to the part where they mention how they met.

“ I’m sorry but huh, the part about how we met can we keep off the papers?” Vic asked

“ I agree, all the public needs to know is that we are married and we plan on following the rules set up by HR given our current situation as stated by policy, the rest is none of anybody’s business” Ripley added.

Vic looked at him with a shy smile always there to support in her, in her corner.

“ The public will be curious in how the Chief met an almost Junior member of his department and married in her in less than a year” Eva stated

“ We know it’s like we are invading your privacy but we need to be in front of this so the vultures won’t dig too much” Kate added, before she could stop herself she realized what she had just said and “ Not that there’s anything to find or look for Chief, but you need to understand this particular situation is..”

“ Unusual” Eva, interrupted before continuing “ People will have mixed feelings about this, a middle age white man marrying his African American subordinate in less than a year, people will wonder if you’ve done this before with any other subordinates, it won’t look good to anyone given the current political climate we currently live in” she finished

“ Lucas didn’t take advantage of me or anything and he’s never done this before we were both consenting adults who fell madly in love with each other and the fact that we need to explain this to people really pisses me off – but I also understand that the department wants to cover themselves and I don’t want Lucas to be looked at differently by the rest of the firefighters.”

“ Are you sure Eggy, we can change it again” Lucas asked

“ It’s ok, I just want this to be done and over with” she said with a shy smile

“ Ok then it’s decided will send a copy to a couple of news outlets and we will put this on the department website and Eva, I presumed you will also put this upon the Official City Hall office” Kate said “ Yes, of course” Eva responded with a fake smile

Just then Ripley’s phone rang and he recognized the caller ID, gave Vic a quick kiss on her forehead and headed out to tale the call, with Kate behind him – Vic was about to leave when Eva said behind her

“ They are not going to make it easy for him, you know”

“ Excuse me?”

“ Lucas, the department is not going to make it easy for him, yes technically they can’t fire him or anything because you two are married, but they can still make his life difficult to have married you”

“ Thank you for your concern, but I think we’ve got it from here”

“ You’re so naïve”

“ Ok, you know what I’ve had it with you, I really tried to be nice to you and try to get along with you, but clearly you’ve made it clear that you don’t approve of my relationship with Lucas, which I couldn’t possible care less, so if you’ll excuse me my shift started”

“ I’m not the enemy here, I’m just saying Luke worked hard to be where he is when we were married he couldn’t let go and now, he..

“ He is risking everything for me “ At that moment Vic realized that Eva envied her, or maybe she was a little jealous of her bond with Lucas she tried another approach.

“ I’m sorry, I don’t know the history between you and Lucas, is just that you two drifted apart, but we are happy and we will stick together whatever may come our way – was I naive to believe that it would be easy, yes maybe but all of this statements, whispers from other firefighters doesn’t compare to the happiness I feel knowing that I get to go home to him every day – so it’s all worth it, he’s worth it, excuse me” Vic finished and exited the room leaving Eva speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am working towards a love triangle what would have Vic and Lucas done had Eva tried to seduce him


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something

Ripley had just finished just phone call when he heard someone calling his name “ Chief Ripley” it was Captain Herrera “ May I have a word Chief?” Ripley could guess what this was all about and could have easily said no, but he owed it to his mentor to listen to him “ Sure, conference room?”

The entered and it took a moment of silence then the Captain couldn’t hold it any longer in him.

“I would have never believe this of you, how could you do this to her? She’s a child” he almost shouted

“ By her, you mean Victoria – first of all I’m going to overlook your tone because I understand you are upset, second of all Vic is not a child and third it’s our personal life that does not concern you.

“ Spare me, I know your Jedi mind tricks – remember I’ve known you way before her or anyone at this station. What happened to you Ripley?”

“ I fell in love” Ripley shouted “ Yes, it’s not the most conventional relationship I agree, but I love her and she loves me, I’ve never been this happy and I think neither has she – listen I understand how it looks and believe me I’ve debated about this I’ve eve, considered leaving Seattle but I just can’t quit Vic, I won’t.”

“ You do realize what this will do to her career right?” “ She won’t even be considered fort a promotion which is unfair because Hughes is good, great actually at what she does”

“ Don’t you think I know that, but eventually this will blow over – people will move on and we will be able to live our lives in peace”

“ Couldn’t you find someone your own age? I mean she’s what 15 years your junior? And..

“ OK I’m done talking about this with you, Captain I gave you this time out of respect of our history but whatever happens between me and Hughes, it’s none of anybody business”

They kept going like this for another five minutes, when Vic heard the shouting match in the conference room and saw them and knew what this was about she barged in.

“ Enough”! “ What is going on here? Chief, Captain?”

“ It’s ok Hughes, we’re done talking the captain and I”

“ Sure, if you say so Chief”

“ Captain Herrera, listen I know you care about me on some level like a daughter and I’m so grateful to have you in my corner. But I’m going to need you to not talk to my husband about me if I’m not in the room. We get it this isn’t ideal for you but we love each other and that’s all that matters”

“ You don’t get right now it’s roses but down the line you won’t be taken seriously you do realize that right? You fellow firefighters will only look at you like an extension of him” he stated while pointing at Ripley who was trying really hard to keep his cool.

“ It’s not going to be easy for you Hughes, he took advantage of you”

“ Stop saying that, I will not have you talk about my husband this way, not you or anyone understand?” Vic was increasingly losing her patience with Captain Herrera

“ You do understand that your career will never be the same again right? What he did..”

“ What he did? You make him sound like a monster. Did anyone asked me what I want? I mean everyone seems to have an opinion about my relationship and about my life but no one asked me what I want” Vic calmly stated “ Captain I appreciate you looking about for me, but you didn’t need to where Lucas is concerned, we are in this for the long haul, and I would really appreciate your support on this but if I can’t get if I can’t get you on board hen we have nothing left to talk about”

“ Hughes, ok I will try and be supportive but I need time to process this – take good care of her, don’t you dare hurt her” Captain added before exiting the room

“ You didn’t need to get involve you know, I can take care of myself” Ripley said

“ I know, but I am sick and tired of anyone having an opinion about relationship”

“ who else, is having an opinion about us? Is it Eva? What did she tell you Vic?

“ Nothing, I can handle her. Whatever I think she’s till in love with you” Vic said

“ Oh really?” Ripley asked surprised

“ Yes, I mean she hasn’t said it to my face yet, but she definitely still has the hots for you. What do you think about that?

“ Vic?” He came closed closing the gap between them and put his arms around her waist and looked her straight in the eyes and said “ Vic, Eva and I ended a long time ago, I don’t have any lingering feelings for her or anyone for that matter, you are my wife, my eggy, my only one and I love you, you never need to doubt my commitment to you ok?

“ Whaouuu you really know how to make a girl smile, and thank you I promise not to act like a child – and I’m not jealous just never mind, let’s not talk about it anymore, you should get going right, you have that meeting”

“ See you later” He added before leaning in for a kiss and which left her breathless and all smiles as he exited the door to go to HQ.

A couple of days later, both Vic and Ripley were off for the next 2 days and they were enjoying a quiet and lazy day, she was reading “ I’m Kind of Awesome” Lucas had bought this book for her after they made up from their first fight when they both agreed she was awesome, it had been a surprised when he handed it to her, the following week at their diner, he was so nervous but she had loved the attention to details and thanked very well that night, he had been a good boyfriend. He was seating next to her reading “ The Wanderers” by Richard Price, it too much of a serious book for Vic – she loved these days where they could just be them without a care in the world, yes they were public now but things haven’t been easy for either one of them specially him Vic suspected that he was hiding that he has been experiencing some challenges since they came out as a couple and it bothered her that he thought she couldn’t handle it, but she also understood his responsibilities and they were some things he couldn’t confide in her not yet anyway.

“ What is it?” She was startled by the tone of his voice, she had not realized that she was staring at him

“ Nothing it’ s just you, you look hot”

“ You’re not too bad yourself in fact you’re very sexy” he said now in a seductive voice, Vic knew already where this was going and she was only more than happy to comply with her hot hubby.

Suddenly her hands fist his hair while her mouth is feverish against Lucas’s, consuming him, relishing the feel of his tongue against hers. And he’s the same, devouring her. It’s heavenly. He drags her up and grasps the hem of her T-shirt, whipping it over her head and throwing it on the floor.

“ I want to feel you” he says greedily against her mouth as his hands move behind her to undo her bra. In one smooth move, it’s off and he pitches it aside. He pushes her back down onto the bed, pressing her into the mattress, and his mouth and hand move to her breasts. Her fingers curl into his hair as he takes on of her nipples between his lips. She cries out as the sensation sweeps through her body, spikes and tightens all the muscles around her groin. He sits up grasps the hem of her jeans, tugs them off, followed by her panties. Keeping his eyes fixed on her, he stands he removes his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. And when he lies besides her again, she slowly gets on top of him, she grabs bother hands and guides her and hesitantly down onto him. He closes his eyes and flexes his hips to meets hers, filling her, stretching her. She moves countering his rhythm in perfect symmetry numbing all thought and reason. He groans loudly, closing his eyes again, tipping his head back. Seeing Lucas undone is enough to seal her fate and she comes audibly, exhaustingly, spinning down and around, collapsing on top of him.

“ That was amazing, l must say it’s always great with you” Vic said heavily trying to catch her breath

“ You make it amazing – and besides we are compatible” he said with a grin on his face

They were kissing again when the doorbell rang, they weren’t expecting anyone so Vic wore his sweater and went to the front at door and was surprised to see Jennifer standing on the porch.

“ So you guys, don’t take calls anymore? Anyway, I’m here because a little bird told me that she she-devil is back in town and by she-devil yes I mean Eva – Vic I don’t know how to break this to you but she is after Lucas and you better have a plan to keep her away from my brother or I will take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to introduce Jennifer in this chapter because you remember Ripley said she didn’t really like his previous wives so it will only make sense for her to be team bucket - enjoy leave comments or not - hope you’re still enjoying the story


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about Eva’s willingness to do everything in her power to go after Ripley no matter what. And Jennifer the ever protective little sister will stop at nothing to our Eva back in her place I hope you guys enjoy this chapter - I’ve been sick for the past 3 weeks and recently got back to work and had to catch up on my work first I’m hoping to give you guys an additional chapter this week hope you enjoy please leave comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I’ve been seeing for the past couple of weeks people using vicley as a way to sell their ships I can’t remember all of them but please STOP IT!!! I come to vicley fanfic to only read about vicley not some other shop that I don’t care about and I respect your right to love your shop but be mindful to us vicley fans we already feel like we were robbed by Stacy McKee and Paris Barclay when they decided to kill off the character of Lucas Ripley played by the brillant Brett Tucker and we are more angered by the fact that both him and Barrett Doss were used to bring season 3 to station 19 and they weren’t even recognized for it so it’s twisting the knife when I see people posting their stories here that have nothing to do with vicley just so they can be read if you want them read. Reste your own platform and leave us vicley fans enjoy the little bubble we’ve created ourselves to make us feel better - so please no more stories not related to vicley or disgusting stories about 3somes with vicley it’s plain sick of you what a 3some story toi are in the wrong platform and please do not use 2 beloved characters beloved by millions to fulfill your own personal fantasy - thank you anyone has anything to say t le is more then welcome to

Jennifer was pretty sure her brother was not impressed with her interrupting his private time with his wife, she could clearly see that she had interrupted something but she couldn’t care less as soon as she heard that Eva was back in town she made her way to Seattle.

“ Don’t look at me like that, I called you and you didn’t answer so..” Jennifer started

“ So you just show up unannounced?” Lucas shot back

“ We are very glad to have you here Jenn, where ware you staying?” Vic asked

“ We don’t have space here” Lucas countered, Vic shot him an exasperated look

“ Don’t worry big brother, I’m staying at a hotel will be meeting friends later – I know that technically you two are still on your honeymoon and I don’t want to interfere”

“ Don’t worry about it Jenn, if I knew you were coming I would have made us something to eat. Lucas do you maybe want to get take takeout? Indian, Chinese? Thai?” Vic asked

“ Thai will be great” Jennifer answered, Lucas shook his head gave Vic a quick kiss on her forehead, took his keys and left the ladies – as soon as he left Jennifer went in.

“ So what are you going to do about that she-devil Vic?”

“ Eva, really nothing, there’s nothing to do about her, she is not in my orbit or Lucas’s and besides I trust Lucas completely I have nothing to worry about”

“ That I know my brother is crazy about you and everyone with a should can see that, but here’s the thing Eva doesn’t have one”

“ Whaouuu tell me exactly how you feel about her. Listen was I a bit taken aback at first when I saw her the first few times? Yes, but I’m ok she his ex-wife and I am his wife and that’s all there is to know. I appreciate what you’re trying to do and it’s great that my sister-in-law cares but we are ok, Lucas and I are good”

“ I know you are good Vic, you two look amazingly happy together, but don’t underestimate Eva, she might have left him years ago but her return to Seattle all of the sudden when he’s finally happy is just odd, keep your eyes and ears open I don’t trust as far as I can throw her”

“ Ok, I promise I will be vigilant” Vic said smiling at her sister-in-law, she was flattered that Jennifer was so overprotective of them.

That evening they all had dinner and some wine for the ladies and beer for Lucas, Jennifer made sure to steer clear of any conversation regarding Eva, she knew his brother did not like speaking ill of people even Eva, he doesn’t do gossip, after dinner, Jennifer said her goodbyes and went to her hotel.

The following day, Vic was busy cleaning the aid car when Travis called her from the Beanary almost shouting her name, she ran there to find the TV on and on the screen was a picture of both her and Lucan in their uniforms and the news anchor was busy talking about the press release.

“ So let me get this straight a 28 year old African American woman firefighter with no rank, not only was dates but secretly marries the Seattle Fire Chief was happens to be what 43 years old and all the public gets is a 2 page press release from the department and the Mayor’s office? I’m sorry but we our current political climate in the country and the Me Too movement, did the chief really thought this was a great idea to date within his department? Even worse marry a junior firefighter? Was this consensual? Was she coerce into this?”

Vic was appalled not for her but for Lucas, they made him look like a predator and that was just not fair, she is not a child she willingly went into this relationship, yes at first it was supposed to be fun but then she ended up falling in love for real and all they want is to be left alone and live their lives without anyone having a say in it, because it was THEIR LIVES DAMN IT!!!! The news anchor has some guest on the show a man this time who said

“ Well maybe it’s a mid-life crisis, the Chief probably saw a young pretty little thing and couldn’t help himself” he chuckle

“ What a jerk” Jack said behind Vic, they were all rallying around her, they knew how hurt she was before it went on she quietly said “ Pease switch it off, please I can’t take it anymore, I need to be alone” She left the Beanary and went to her bunker, Travis wanted to follow her, but he knew that she needed this time alone.

“ Is she going to be ok” Maya asked

“ I don’t know, I hope so this is only going to get worse” Ben answered “ I’ve been there before and eventually you outgrow it, but it’s going to be a process”

“ We just need to make sure we are there for her, that’s all she’s going to need us” Travis said and they all agreed to be there for Vic and the Chief if anyone dared tried to come after them.

Vic was pacing in her bunker, trying her best not to cry but the tears were just flowing, she couldn’t believe it she thought it was over and done with but it looks like this is the beginning of a nightmare. After the press release, she though people will just take it in and not mention it anymore but she was delusional she knew that now; She was mostly concerned about Lucas the way they were talking about him as if he was some kind of a monster, she hated that people thought that of him her hubby. Just then her phone rang she knew who it was before she saw the caller ID.

“Hey” Lucas said on the other end of the phone “Are you ok?”

“No, I’m not ok Lucas, this is crazy why are they saying all those things – they’re not true”

“It’s okay Vic I can take it” Lucas said

“No it’s not” Vic almost screamed in the receiver, she realized it and added “ I’m sorry I didn’t mean to shout, It’s just so frustrating how the media is depicting us, you of all people you didn’t take advantage me, I should know I asked you out and you said yes and I was so nervous and then the rest is history.

“ Thake a breather, relax close your eyes and breathe in and out” she did as she was told and felt a little more relaxed

‘ Are you better?” Ripley asked “Yes, but will be better if you were here”

“ You wishes are my command” Ripley answered just as Vic’s bunker room was opening

“ What? What? are you doing here?” Vic asked surprised

“ I was already on my way to 19 and I heard the news about us and I knew you will need me – or was I wrong?

She quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms round his neck nestling her head between his chin and his torso, he smelled so good it’s incredible how good he always smell throughout the day, she felt safe in his arms it was comfortable.

They parted and then he took her chin between his index and thumb forcing her to look deep into his eyes and he said” No matter what they say about me I want you to know that I love you and only you and your opinion is the only one that matters to me Vic, as long as you don’t think the worst of me I don’t care about anyone else’s opinion about me.”

“ I could never think the worst of you Lucas, I love you more than you could possibly imagine and I know you love me too that’s all that should matter yes but then I switch on the TV and the things that are being said about you just infuriates me”

“ It comes with the territory eggy, I had no business pursuing a relationship with you let alone marry you, but I did because I wanted you and once I realized I couldn’t spend the rest of my life with you I was hell bent in having you in my life until you grow tired of me”

Vic smiled lovingly at him, sometimes he could be so cheesy

“ You can be so cheesy sometimes, and you know what as long as we are together no one can come between us and I will try my best not to get caught up in all the gossip from the latest news about us”

“ Good” he leaned in and gave her a light kiss at first it was supposed to a quick peck but before she knows it, he’s got both her hands in one of his in a viselike grip above her head, and he’s pinning her to the wall using his hips. His other hand grabs her hair and yanks down bringing her face up, and his lips are on hers. She moans into his mouth giving his tongue an opening. Ha takes full advantage his tongue expertly exploring her mouth. Her tongue tentatively stokes his and joins his in a slow, erotic dance that’s all about touch and sensation. He brings his hand up to grasp her chin and holds her in place. His erection is against her belly, he wants her, Vic could always tell when Lucas was turned on, his eyes were dilated and darker, it took them a minute to regain their breath.

“ Maybe t will be a good idea for me to stop meeting you in your bunker” Ripley stated after releasing her and trying to get back to his normal Chief self

“ I don’t know I kinda enjoy the idea of us being caught it’s hot” vic answered

He smiled at her “ The things you make me do Victoria Hughes”

“ That is why you love me so much” Lucas Ripley

“ Yes I do, and now I have to go – I have meeting at the Mayor’s office with my other Battalion Chiefs and the police commissioner monthly meeting to give us a chance to yell at each other and blame each other, kiss good luck?”

“ The Mayor’s office, where your ex-wife works?”

“ Yes…wait.. are you jealous?”

Vic wasn’t the type to be jealous and she certainly wasn’t the insecure type but she knew that Eva was still in love with Lucas even if he didn’t want to see it – she trusted him implicitly it’s her that she trust Eva, she hasn’t exactly said it but Vic was pretty sure that if given the chance she will come between them but Vic didn’t want Lucas to think of her as an immature little girl so she gave him her biggest smile.

“ No, hubby I’m not jealous was just thinking that I might be having dinner alone tonight I was hoping to cuddle on the couch after dinner with you”

“ I will try my best to make it quick, I also want to cuddle with you eggy” Before he leaves he looks her straight in the eyes with his signature Victoria smile before exiting her bunker.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Eva was busy in her laptop when she heard a knock on her door followed by her assistance who did not wait for her answer

“ Someone is here to see you, she says she’s a friend. She kinda looks familiar”

“ Ok send her in” Eva said

As soon as she said it she regretted it immediately cause then walked in Jennifer, Luke’s sister not exactly Eva’s biggest supporter during their marriage or ever since she’s known her

“ Jennifer it’s good to see you again”

“ Please spare me Eva, we both can’t stand each other”

“ An yet you’re here in my office” Eva countered

“ Touché, I’ll give you that one – I came so things are crystal clear – Luke and Vic they are gold not to be messed with for the first time in forever my brother is finally in love and truly happy with the woman he was meant to be and I will protect that relationship with everything I’ve got”.

“ Whaouu loo, at that little miss Jennifer all grown up. Lucas and Hughes do not need you to protect them from little bad wolf me, and if you think they need protection then they are not as solid as you say so.”

“ Don’t get it twisted. I know you don’t play fair and don’t have any pride so you will find anyway to be in Luke’s orbit to throw yourself at him, so I’m just here to tell you to stay in your lane and let my brother be happy, since you could never make him half as happy as Vic does, now I’ve seen you enough for today I’m leaving I have better things to do”

She left not giving Eva a second look knowing perfectly well that she’s said what she needed to and that will leave Eva fuming for the next couple of days or so. Eva, was fuming she never really liked Jennifer but had to tolerate her for Luke’s sake since she was his sister but now w she didn’t care and Jennifer was right she was going to do everything in her power to get Luke back no matter the cost.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well just read it

It was a lovely evening, Vic was in her shorts and wearing Ripley’s station 88 shirt she was comfortable on the couch reading book since Lucas she’s been reading more he had that effect on her with some chamomile tea on the coffee table , it almost 21h00 and Lucas was still not back from his meeting, she had something to run by him and she was kinda nervous but also excited. She was so lost I her thoughts that she startled when she heard the key in the door and it opened, footprints approaching the living room and Ripley stood there with the Chief Jacket in one hand, he looked tired and he had a strange expression in his face Vic has never seen it before – he looked worried or upset, but not angry more like burden with something.

“ Hey” Lucas said he walked over to where Vic was sitting on the couch planted a quick kiss on her forehead – that’s odd Vic though he always kissed her on the mouth when he came home from work and found her, she wondered what was wrong he really didn’t look like himself.

“Are you ok?” Vic asked

“ What? Yes I’m good, don’t worry Vic I’m good just work stuff”

“ Ok I won’t ask you, we agreed we won’t discuss work because we don’t want it coming between us – Anyway I have something to run pass you, listen first think about it before you make up your mind ok?

“ Sure” Lucas replied

“ Ever since the team found out about us, things have been a bit awkward, they’ve been trying but I saw some changes they don’t see me as Hughes anymore but as the Chief’s wife and they’re my family Justas much as you are – so what I’m trying to say is I would like to have them over for dinner sometimes this week what do you think?”

“ I… I think it’s a good idea – if you think it’s what you want I’m on board with I know how much they mean to yuan d I would like for things to go back to normal since you think that’s not the case anymore with them since we got married.”

“ Are you sure? I don’t want you to just say yes because..”

“Shhh…shhh I am very sure eggy, you’ve sacrificed everything to accept to marry me and you have to deal with the whispers and yes I know you deal with them on a daily basis I wish I could spare you from them – but since I can’t I can give you this so yes, I would like to have your 19 family over for dinner just tell me when and I will make arrangements at work.”

She jumped on him with her hands wrapped around his neck, kissing his neck, his cheeks, she was about to capture his lips when he stopped her on her tracks – this was wasn’t like Lucas to not accept a kiss from her or anything remotely sexual that could take them to their bedroom.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong? Tired of me already? Vic asked

“No, of course not, I just want to clean up first ok?” He says before nuzzling her cheek with a quick kiss and heading for the bedroom and a couple of minutes later Vic could hear the shower running.

That was odd, she wondered what was wrong with him – She didn’t want to dwell too much on it, so she went back to her book and the rest of they spent the rest of the evening in the comfort of their apartment.

The following day Vic, was standing in the Beanary waiting for her team and she was nervous and excited cause she wanted to invite them over on Friday to her place for sinner, she loved her team and she loved Lucas and she needed them to get to know each her and Lucas were going to be in each their lives for a long time – she was lost in thought when the door to the Beanary open to first Miller and Bishop followed by Herrera and Gibson and finally Montgomery and Warren.

“ Hey guys”, Vic said once everyone took their seat the dinner table “I would like to ask you something. What are you guys doing on Friday?

“ Why? Bishop asked

“ Luc…Ripley and I would like to have you guys over for dinner on Friday and don’t worry I won’t be cooking he will he’s a pretty good cook” she added

Everyone at the table were looking at each other not sure exactly what to say – Gibson was there first to break the silence

“ Vic, what brought this on? I mean are you sure it’s a good idea to have us for dinner with the Chief?”

“ yes, you guys are my family and now so is he and I really need to get along – because I can’t be walking on Egg shelves when I’m with you and talking about him or us and vice versa”

“ Vic you know how I feel about you and Ripley and although you two are married and looked happy, it’s going to take some time for us to be ok with it – however I am willing to try so I’m there” Andy stated with a smile and Vic was returned her smile too

Miller got up from his chair came around to Vic and lifted her in his arms “You are like a little sister to me of course I’m there anything to make you happy”

“Thank you Miller” Vic said

And then everybody at the table agreed one by one and of course Travis but she wasn’t worried about him they had already talked about it the night she made arrangements with Lucas and he was more than happy to accept and she was glad they were all coming, baby steps right?

In the Captain’s office Sullivan could see that something was bothering his friend – Ripley was sitting opposite him and deep thoughts “So what time is this thing?” Sullivan asked, Ripley was clearly lost in thoughts, so he repeated his question until finally Ripley snapped out of it.

“ What? He was startled by his friend look

“ Ok, Luke I know when something is bothering you which is obviously the case here, so go on spill”

“ Whaouu, this is harder than I thought and I don’t know what to do here Sully”

“ Ok you’re starting to worry me, what’s wrong Luke?”

“ Remember a couple of days ago, we had that meeting Monthly meeting with the rest of the commissioners at the mayor’s office? Sullivan nodded “ Well after the meeting I stayed behind with the police commissioner to discuss the next training between FD and SFD, anyway we were there for a couple of minutes and he was the first to leave I was gathering my stuff when Eva walked in the room.”

Sullivan expression changed immediately and he asked “ Luke you didn’t?”

“ I…It wasn’t my fault, she was standing in front of me and we were discussing and before I knew it she was kissing me I was taken aback and of course I gently pushed her away, she tried apologizing but I was so upset with her, I couldn’t think straight”

“ Man, did you tell Hughes? Cause if you didn’t I recommend you tell her ASAP before someone else tells her like Eva.”

“ I can’t Sully, Vic is already a insecure about Eva and I know she doesn’t want me to know about it but I don’t want to give her cause that she’s right – not that she’s right, because i only love Vic and this whole thing is crazy” Ripley paused staring at his friend who had a strange look on his face “What?” Ripley asked his friend

“ Rip, ok I’m going to say this straight- tell your wife what happened because you cannot wait for her to find out by anyone specially Eva and you cannot trust her not to say anything and if she doesn’t it will be like you are guilty of something”

“ This is crazy, we are starting our lives and the last thing I expected was this”

“ Then piece of advice tell her yourself before she gets wind of it” Sullivan replied and added “ Man, you should have known that with Eva back in town your life was about to get a little more complicated, and I believe she’s made it clear that she still cares about you so maybe you should have seen this coming”

“ How could I by the time of our marriage she didn’t even like me anymore and I never thought that she would do this – you know me Sully I don’t like or keep secrets specially from my wife, but I don’t want Vic thinking that I am looking at Eva in that way either.”

“ Regardless that is not how this will be perceived giving your history with Eva” Sullivan added

“ I know, I hate this I just wanted have a quiet life and spend it next to the woman I love. But I will tell her, you’re right it’s better she hears it from me, but I will do it after the dinner on Friday she’s already nervous enough and to answer your question it will be at 19h30 – Thanks sully.

“ You’re welcome, good luck”

Vic was finishing the last touches to her make-up, nothing fancy just, Lucas was in the living room she could hear soft music playing in the background she has been dredging this night but she was glad it was finally here, she wanted her family to get to know each other and that included Lucas, she wanted her 19 family to accept him and maybe after tonight they will finally understand why she fell hopelessly in love with him. She found Lucas in front of the widow deep in thought with a beer in his hand, she came behind him and wrap her arms around his waist he was startled at first then relaxed when he realized it was her, he has bene jumpy lately always deep in thought she wondered what was wrong, but before she could interrogate the doorbell rang and they both took a deep breath and walked to the door and opened to Miller, Herrera, Montgomery, Bishop, Warren & Gibson

“ Hi Everyone” Vic sais first trying to break the ice “ Welcome to our home” although they’ve all been to her place before but now she was sharing it with her husband, Lucas Fire Chief of Seattle and in front of her were standing her teammates.

“ Good evening, everything I am happy to see that you could all make it, we really appreciate it and hope you will like my cooking, tried my best” Lucas said with a smile

Montgomery was the first to break the awkward silence “ Can we come in, I need a drink after a monster shift”

They all headed to the living room with Vic and Lucas in front of them and were surprised to see the dining table set for a all of them.

“ Before we all sit I have something to ask” Lucas announced, he held Vic by her waist and continued “ While you are in our home I am not Chief Ripley, I’m Lucas and for tonight let’s just all have a pleasant evening and get to know each other ok?”

They all nodded and took their places around the table, with Vic seated at Ripley’s right and just when he was about to take his own seat the doorbell rang again and this time it was Sullivan, walking in with a bottle of wine, he greeted everyone and took a seat next to Andy and Lucas took his right next to Vic.

“ I’m starving, so what did you make for us Chi…I mean Lucas” Miller saved remembering what Ripley had said earlier

“ Well, nothing special I made lasagna and Vic made salad I understand that it is most of yours favorite” Ripley asked

“ Oh yes” Maya and Gibson said in unison

“ That’s true” Andy added

“ I can’t wait” Warren said

“ Well dig in everyone, help yourselves before it gets cold” Vic said

They were all eating now eating and having a safe conversation about the calls they’ve all had, what they learned from it and how they all came to become firefighters.

Then Gibson asked Ripley

“ Lucas so what made you want to become a firefighter?”

“ Well I always knew I wanted to help people and when my parents died my desire to be helpful grew even more specially the way they died, in a car accident, Jennifer was too young and I had to go identify their bodies and I saw all these first responders and saw their dedication and…at that moment I knew that I wanted to help people” he finished smiling lovingly at Vic

“ Whaouu, I never knew about that” Andy said in dismay

“ I don’t talk much about my private life, for obvious reasons” he replied

Everybody was feeling a bit uncomfortable after listening to the Ripley back story and they now understood why he clicked so well with Vic, they were maybe different on paper but as individuals they totally made sense that they will get together.

“ So, Hughes how does it feel to be married to the Chief?” Sullivan asked

“ Well I’m still trying to get to grip with it, people still whisper when I walk past them or stop talking altogether when I approach them, but I knew it wasn’t going to be easy but it’s ok I’m adapting as long as I have my 19 family in my corner and you hubby” Vic said, she looked in the eyes and they shared their secret language of I Love you

“ SO warren, what about you I’ve always wanted to know why a surgeon would want to become a firefighter” Ripley asked

“ Oh well, when I was at Grey’s I always felt that there was so much more that I could do but it was never enough and we were always too late as Doctors, so then I met Andy and she made me think about Firefighting because I will be in the front line and first responder it’s not such a bad thing and Lucas I’m loving it although it’s not always easy but it’s good to be first on the scene and help” warren responded

“ It’s an honorable thing you did warren I’m glad to have you in the department” Ripley replied, the atmosphere was heavy all of the sudden so Montgomery of course made a joke.

“ I am so sorry that you’re going through that Vic, but if anyone cares to come after you or Lucas I will drag them literally” Montgomery said, and everyone at the table erupted in laughter, by the end of the night they were all full thanked Ripley for the meal and Ripley for the company and left Vic and Ripley, who insisted they leave without cleaning up they both could do that.

“ See I told you they’ll like me” Ripley said to Vic

“ They loved you” she responded bringing her arms around his neck and guiding to the nearest couch where they fall. She clasps his face in her hands tip his head up, and bend to kiss him. He groans low in his throat.

As she places her mouth on his, he grabs her hips, and before she knew it she is pinned beneath him his legs forcing hers apart, so that he’s cradled against her body between her legs. He’s kissing her, ravaging her mouth, their tongues entwined. His hand trails from her thigh, over her hip, along her belly to her breast, squeezing, kneading and pulling enticingly on her nipple.

She groans and tilts her pelvis involuntarily against him, finding him a delicious friction against the seam of his fly and his growing erection. He stops kissing her and gazes down at her bemused and breathless. He flexes hip hips so his erection pushes against her…yes, right there

She buries her hands in his hair, holding him to her mouth, consuming him, her tongue as avaricious as his. She trails her fingers down his arm , down his lower back to the waistband of his jeans, and pushes her hands inside urging him on and on forgetting everything except them.

After, catching their breath Lucas gives her a quick kiss on the lips and goes to the bathroom Vic is recuperating from the amazing orgasm she’s just had when Lucas’s phone pings she usually doesn’t bother but he’s On-Stand-By it could be Headquarters looking for him, so she picks it up and looks quickly at the screen and freezes when she see a message from Eva that reads “ I’m sorry Lucas I don’t want there to be any bad blood between me and you and don’t worry what happened between us will stay between us, Vic doesn’t need to know it will be our little secret”

Vic stopped on her tracks just as Lucas was coming out of the bathroom, he noticed her staring at his phone and asked

“ Vic what’s wrong”

“What is it that is going to be your little secret between you and Eva and that I don’t need to know?” she asked calmly.

……To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it took me forever to get this chapter ready I have been so swamped with work and it’s a bit longer than my previous chapters but it wanted this one to count. I hope you enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic realizes that marriage isn’t as easy as she thought and ripley remembers that vic is still new in this whole marriage thing and they meet each other half way

The dusk is settling in Seattle, and the sky is awash with opal, pinks, and aquamarines woven seamlessly as only mother nature knows how. It’s a clear, crisp evening, and the lights of Seattle twinkle and wink. Vic is standing on the bridge, deep in thoughts she recalled that night her second fight with Ripley and she realized that both those fights were always instigated by other people – she went back to that night, after making love on the couch, Lucas went to the bathroom and his phone chimed and the only reason she took it was because he was on standby and she thought it was work and didn’t expect a message from his ex-wife, Lucas was looking worried so he calmly said:  
“ Vic, please calm down and let’s take a sit and I will explain everything”  
Vic followed him to the living room and he sat on the couch they had just had sex on and he sat on the side for her to join him, but she had her arms crossed on her chest and was looking at him, waiting on him to start talking; “ Ok, so remember my meeting a couple of days ago, with the other chiefs from the other departments, So anyway, the meeting ended and I was gathering my stuff when Eva came in and she engaged in a conversation with me about something I can’t even remember and it was getting late, so I was about to excuse myself that’s when it happened.”  
“ What happened?” Vic asked calmly, too calmly for Lucas’s liking  
“ She kissed me, Vic I promised I did not encourage it, in the matter of fact I was very firm with her and told her to never do it again and I stormed out and I haven’t spoken to her since.”  
“ So, let me get this straight, you kiss your ex-wife and you lie to me about it”  
“ No, I did not lie Vic I wanted to tell you, in fact I told Sully about it and he said I should tell you before you heard it from anyone else – but tonight was a very important and stressing event for you and I didn’t want to add on, I was planning to tell you after dinner”  
“ So you told, Sullivan before me and you had sex with me first then you thought about telling me?”  
“ Don’t make it sound like that? Please – It wasn’t like that I am not a cheater I never have been, I don’t do that especially to you Vic after everything we’ve been through just to be together you think I will jeopardize it all for a fling with someone I don’t even care for?”  
“ I don’t know Lucas, she kissed you and clearly you weren’t glued to the floor, so the fact that, there was even an opening for her to think she could that, makes me thing that maybe you’ve been enjoying the attention of your ex-wife around – bottom-line I don’t care much about Eva but I wonder if you’re keeping other secrets from me.” Lucas stood up and came approached her and she stepped back and he wasn’t surprised but hurt that she wasn’t letting him in.  
“ Vic I will never hide anything from you, I was about…” She caught him off  
“ But you didn’t, you didn’t” She said half yelling “ I should have been the first person you told about this Lucas, not Sullivan, I am your wife, I am your wife and you lied to me, we don’t do that to each other, remember it’s us against the world, it makes me wonder what else you’re hiding from me”  
“Vic please, let’s talk about this” Lucas pleaded with her, but Vic was too upset to even look at him  
“ I can’t do this not now, I think you should take the couch I need some space” Vic stated  
“ Vic, please don’t do this we’ve never slept apart since we got married, please don’t let this stupid malentendue with Eva be the reason I sleep apart from you since he night you became Mrs Ripley”

“ I don’t want to be apart from you either, but right I now I am too upset to even look at you, let alone have you around me” She finished and walked to their bedroom and onto the bed she was about to sleep in alone since the night she married Lucas Ripley and finally she started sobbing, tears were just flowing she couldn’t stop them. She was mad at Eva, for coming between them like this, she was mad at Lucas for not telling her immediately as soon as it happened and she was mad at herself for feeling this way, she wasn’t the jealous type and of course she knows she can trust Lucas that he will never cheat on her but he lied to her and how can she trust someone like that, let alone be married to them.  
All these thoughts were floating in her head and she finally drifted off into a restless night – she was deep in thoughts an did not notice Travis coming to her, he startled her and said;  
“ Ok, you’ve been in a foul mood all shift what’s wrong Vic is it Ripley?”  
Victoria, hadn’t told anyone about her fright with Lucas, not even Travis or Jennifer who would have a field day ripping into Eva, she didn’t need that drama but she needed to unload and she realized that she needed her best friend  
“ Come with me” Vic said and he followed her to her bunker and he closed the door behind him once they were inside and started relaying her fight to Montgomery who was at first upset and then started advocating for Ripley.  
“ You do realize you’re my fiend right, not his, if we get a divorce I keep custody of you freckles” Vic said  
“ Divorce?” Travis asked “ Wait, Vic I think you are getting ahead of yourself, yes he lied but that doesn’t mean you get to throw what you guys have out the window ,talk to him and try to solve this I don’t want you making the biggest mistake of your life” He was really worried about his friends, he knew how much Vic loved Ripley and that she couldn’t see her life without him.  
“ Relax, Montgomery I am not about to throw away my new marriage – it’s just I am not ready to talk to him yet and let alone see him, so I need some time.”  
“ What happened this morning?” Travis asked  
“ I don’t know I left the apartment before he woke up and he’s been calling but I muted his calls” Vic answered  
“ Well, it makes sense you bolted out of your apartment your first night together with him, it’s only normal for you to sneak out of your apartment again once you are married because you are avoiding a conversation” Travis stated sarcastically which earned him a punch in his right shoulder from Vic.  
“ I will eventually talk to him, but for now I just need to get over this anger that is boiling and the least thing I need now is to see my husband or his ex-wife, because God only knows what I will do to her” Vic stated  
“ Ok, then let’s keep you distracted and help me with my chores since you’re done with yours – but Vic, please don’t give up on Ripley I know you feel betrayed now, but don’ give up on your marriage it’s not a walk in the park believe me but at the end of the day remember why you married him and remember your love only, that’s all that matters and I love seeing you happy”

“ Thanks Trav, it means a lot to me and yes I will fight for him/us I won’t give up, I love Lucas, he’s the love of my life but right now I…”  
“ You don’t need to say anything, just do you, when you’re ready you will know”  
Vic loved this side of Travis, he knows her so well that words weren’t always necessary between them when they communicated and that’s what made their friendship so special. They walked, together to the barn, where Miller and Gibson were arguing about which was the best Anime or Cartoon and both Gibson and Vic agreed that Anime was the best and Miller and Montgomery said Cartoon, the rest of the shift pretty much went on like that until it was over, they didn’t get much calls which also got a chance for Vic to think by the time she got back to their apartment, she knew what she wanted to say to Lucas, but he wasn’t at home by the time she got there, which gave her an opportunity to take a shower, she threw on one of his 88 shirts which has become a habit of hers, she looked down at the t-shirt and smiled at herself.  
Rehab from Amy Winehouse was playing in the background while Vic, she liked the artist and thought she was very talented it’s a shame her life was cut short – Vic was in the kitchen prepping the salad, she 2 steaks in the oven, he had texted earlier that he will be home shortly, just when she was taking a sip of her wine she heard the front door, followed by footsteps and then appeared Lucas he was still in is Chief uniform with his signature bag across his shoulder and on the other hand he had lilies, they starred at each other for a while before Vic broke the silence.  
“ Dinner is almost ready, you should get clean-up”  
“ Vic, these are for you – I just..i wanted to bring you something nice”  
“ Please don’t do that, let’s not be one of those couples where the husband feels like he’s done something wrong and bring his wife flowers, it’s cheap don’t do that, that’s not us Lucas” Vic said angrily  
“ I don’t know what to do anymore Vic, you left this morning before we got a chance to talk and you haven’t been taking my calls, so I really didn’t know what I was coming home to, I wanted to get you something nice and yes I know you don’t do hearts and flowers but I don’t know” Lucas says  
“ I appreciated the gesture and yes, I was a bit harsh on you I guess I’m still upset” she takes the flowers from him and finds a vase comes around the kitchen counter get on his toes and plants a kiss on his cheek, he’s visibly surprised because like he said he didn’t expect that, so he smiles at her, he brought his hand to her cheek, she leaned on hit and closed her eyes, she missed him. She always felt so safe around him, loved, cherished and she hated how they left things last night and this morning and she wanted to fix things, so she took his hand and guided him to the sofa where they both sat.  
“ Let me say this first, otherwise I won’t have the courage to say this and I’m only going to say this once Lucas” Vis said, he nodded and let her lead  
“ I am crazy in love with you, which is weird because I never in my lifetime imagine that will be feeling this way about another human being let alone you, considering our history, how things begun with us – I don’t believe you cheated on me Lucas, and I don’t ever think you will, you are an honorable man, kind, courageous and loyal and specially to me and I know that. But when you told me about what had happened with Eva, I just saw red and I was so angry with you, with her, with me for letting it get to me. This is not how things were supposed to happen, am I naïve to believe that we were supposed to live the rest of our lives without any drama?”  
“ No Vic, you’re not naïve – sometimes I forget that you are way younger than me and this is your first marriage…”  
“ Only marriage Lucas, only marriage I have no intention of going being with anyone else, let alone marry anyone else – I am so sorry of how I reacted last night and this morning, I should have stayed so we could talk about it, but we can do it now.”  
“ Eggy, I love you so much, don’t ever doubt that – And I’m also sorry, I should have told you about it as soon as it happened instead I just kept it ton myself and I almost messed up everything”  
“ Almost, but you didn’t, I love you too so much and I don’t think what I’ll do if you ever get tired of me and realize that you no longer love me because believe me this badass in front of you will be devastated.”  
“Well this man will be devastated too if you ever tell him one day that you are tired of him, because he fell madly in love with you and you are his destiny”  
“ You’re so cheesy, but I agree you too are also my destiny” she smiled at him and they shared a deep passionate kiss full of promises and relief.  
“ Well, I guess we made up right, Or..” Lucas ventured asking  
“ Yes, we’ve made up, however we need to talk about Eva” Vic said  
“ I know, I will talk to her and make sure she understands that she can never do that again”  
“ You will do no such thing, you won’t talk to her, this is between me and her yet and I will deal with it I don’t want her to think that you fight my battles, it’s between us women”  
“ Are you sure Eggy?” Lucas asked  
“ yes, I’m 100% sure, just as I’m pretty sure right now that I’m hungry” she got up from the sofa and started setting up for their dinner on the kitchen counter and that evening they had a lovely time chatting, laughing occasionally stealing kisses and they were them again.  
“ Hey, it’s after midnight” Vic said, Lucas looked confused  
“ It’s your birthday, Happy Birthday hubby” Vic wished him, she smiled and leaned over the counter and kissed him.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
The following morning, Lucas still in bed when Vic came in carrying a breakfast tray with all of his favorites;  
“ Good Morning, birthday boy, how did you sleep?” Vic said, placing the tray on the bed  
“ Great, thank you and thank you for breakfast, I feel special” Lucas responded  
“ You are special handsome, so what do you want to do today?” Vic asked  
“ Well first I would like to have this great breakfast my beautiful wife made for me and then I would like to make love to her if she would let me” Lucas answered  
“ Well, I can only answer to the second part of that and your wife will love nothing more than to be pleasured by you, this morning.” Vic said seductively  
And they stare at each other drinking each other in - the atmosphere charging between them, almost crackling, neither saying anything-, just looking. She bites her lip as desire for this man seizes her with a vengeance, igniting her blood, shallowing her breath, pooling below her waist. She sees her reaction reflected in his stance, in his eyes. He puts his tray on the bedside table, grabs her by her hips and pulls her to him as her hands reach for his hair and his mouth claims hers. She moans in to his mouth and one of his hand moves into her hair , pulling her head back as they kiss savagely.  
She lies down, gazing up at him as he slowly rolls down his boxers, he kisses each of her breasts and teases her nipples in turn, while she groans – gazing up at him he pushes her legs with his hands so he’s hovering above her. Without taking his eyes off hers, he sinks into her at a deliciously slow pace.  
She closes her eyes, relishing the fullness, the exquisite feeling of his possession, instinctively tilting her pelvis up to meet him, to join with him, groaning loudly. He eases back and very slowly fills her again. Her fingers find their way into his silken unruly hair, and he so slowly moves in and out again.  
“ Faster, Lucas, faster….please”  
He gazes down at her in triumph and kisses her hard, then really starts to move, and she knows she won’t be long now, he sets a pounding rhythm, she starts to quicken, her legs tensing beneath him.  
“ Come on, baby” he gasps  
His words are her undoing and she explodes, magnificently, mind-numbingly, into a million pieces around him and he follows calling out her name.  
“ Victoria!”, He collapses on top of her, his head buried in her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it’s been forever but work has been crazy I hope you all enjoy this chapter - I was very emotional when writing it it’s like I picturing these 2 during this fight and make up and they words just came to me - again comments or whatever is welcome - hope to hear from you


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the confrontation you’ve all been waiting for between Vic and Eva - how do you think Vic handles it and do you think Eva will still be a problem for their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am so sorry it has taken me this long to write another chapter, and I am still crazy about my vicley – but I’m at work now with not much to do and I decided to write this chapter and it will came to me it’s like I was there for every scene, I really you all enjoy and promise not to make you wait long for another chapter – I had fun writing this chapter really did. SO until next year.  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR VICLEY FANS

Vic was having a good day, they had saved a family from a fire that started with the wife wanting to impress her family by cooking for the first time in 17 years, that was pretty funny it wasn’t a serious fire but the it could have and luckily thanks to station 19, and it’s 3 minutes track record they were at the scene in no time. It was great to see people happy, it maybe because she was insanely happy herself, that day during Lucas’s birthday they have made love for hours and only left their apartment to go to the diner where Vic had made a secret call in advance to warn Cam about his birthday, Lucas was so shy when the staff started singing Happy Birthday joined in by other customers of the diner, it was so cute to see him turn red.  
The last couple of days were blissful both her and Lucas had spent them in their bed, the dinner and had gone sky diving this time it was his request, they had been the most wonderful days spent together since they’ve been married and they didn’t even discuss the whole Eva issue anymore, but she was still on Vic’s mind she knew they need both needed to have a conversation, which Vic dreaded but she also knew that Eva had no intention of respecting her or her marriage to Lucas and she needs to change that. But for now, she was hungry so she walked into the Beanary and Miller was there with a plate of pasta, so Vic also dished up and took a seat opposite him and they ate in silence for e a few minutes before he broke the silence, he clear his throat and asked:  
“ Vic, can I ask you a question?” almost timidly  
“ Sure Vic said, what’s up Miller?”  
“How did you know the Chief was the one?” he asked – Vic was a bit taken aback not that she was minded but she felt like ever since she’s been married to Lucas even though her team had said they were ok with it she still felt like they were uncomfortable around them, but she understood it will take some time for them to be ok with her being married to their Boss’s Boss’s Boss.  
“ well, I don’t know how to answer that I guess it’s different for everyone – I didn’t even know I was in love with Lucas until our first fight and I thought that we were going to break up and it was scary because I tried to imagine my life without him and I couldn’t. Is this about Nicky?”  
“ Yes, I really like her and I think she could be the one but, there is thing with…”  
“ Bishop” Vic finished “ Listen, I don’t know about that but I understand it’s ancient story and they doesn’t seem to be any lingering feelings between them right?”  
“ yeah, I don’t know and I don’t want to ask because I don’t want her to think that I’m insecure but I’ve never been in a situation like this before and the worst part is I can’t confront Bishop about it cause she’s a girl and I can’t get into a fight with her” Vic almost choked in her food and she burst out laughing.  
“ OK I agree you can’t get into a fight with Bishop cause she will win, you’ve seen how strong she is right?” Vic said unable to stop smiling “ On a serious note though, I never considered Lucas to be the one as a matter of fact I couldn’t even stand him but now I can’t imagine my life without him. So just ask yourself do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Nikki? Vic asked, Miller about to answer when he rest of the crew came in.  
“ Oh by the way guys, I was wondering if we could do Friendsgiving at my place this year?” Vic asked her crew  
“ Are you cooking?” Warren asked “ No Lucas is, Jennifer will also be there his sister you guys will get a chance to meet her”  
“ I would live to Vic, but me and Miranda want t spend some family quality time with Tucker”  
“ That’s ok I get” Vic replied  
“ Count me in Vic” Miller said “You just want to come, because you don’t want people at the boat house, what’s the thing with that anyway” Vic asked  
“ What’s the thing with what? Gibson asked entering the Beanery followed by Montgomery, Herrera and Bishop  
“ Miller not liking people going to his boathouse” Vic answered  
“Yeah, that’s weird” Maya added  
“ It’s not weird I just like my privacy and besides Gibson lives with me”  
“ Yeah, I wore you down there’s a difference”  
“ Anyway, Vic invited us all to her and the Chiefs place for Friendsgiving” Miller quickly changed the subject  
“ Are you cooking?” they all asked in unison  
“ Seriously guys my cooking is really that bad?”  
“ Yes” Andy said, “why do you think you never have kitchen duties?”  
“ Lucas seems to like my cooking”  
“ He’s married and you are his third wife and likely the last so Happy wife Happy life, I learned that after about 50 fights with Miranda” warren said  
“ Anyway, that’s ok, so my place Friendsgiving everyone except Warren? They all nodded in agreement and the rest of the shift was spent between calls and cleaning duties and the Beanary until it was almost time for Vic to go home. But she had to stop at the grocery store, Lucas had given her a list of what to get for their dinner and she walked into the store with her trolley, getting stuff as per the list and then she wasn’t paying attention her trolley bumped into another customer and she was busy apologizing until she locked eyes with the other persona and came face to face with Eva.  
Vic hand’s really seen her since that day at the station or thought about her since Lucas came clean about the kiss, she was trying not to let her take too much space in her life, and she didn’t really know how she would react if she had to see her again, but now she was standing in front of her.  
“ Vic, I am so sorry didn’t see you there, how are you? Eva said  
“ Its Mrs Ripley to you and I’m good since nothing is broken have a nice day” Vic said abruptly and was about to turn around when Eva added  
“ I’m sorry Vic, have I offended you in some way” She asked  
Vic took a deep breath closed her eyes and opened them again and looked her straight in the eyes and calmly said “Lucas told me about the kiss” Eva was clearly shocked I guess she didn’t think that Lucas will tell her  
“ What, hmm, what exactly did he tell you?  
“ That after the meeting and everyone had gone you cornered him and kissed him, was he lying?  
“ I’m sorry that should never have happened, I was just in the moment” Eva said  
“ Are you really sorry Eva or just saying it?” Vic asked her – Eva looked her straight in the eyes, and immediately something changed in Eva eyes, it’s like she was someone else, she give Vic a side smirk and calmly said to her  
“ No, no I’m not – I have been holding this back since I got here, you are not fit for Lucas, he doesn’t see it now because he is smitten with you and probably you must give him good sex, you are still young and I will admit beautiful and you both work in the dame field so you are more of a convenience partner than a true partner, I was a great partner yes, it wasn’t perfect but the biggest mistake of my life was to leave that man but that’s in the past because now I’m here to claim back what’s mine and that’s Lucas.  
“ Whaouu, Eva how long have you been holding that in? Never mind I’m not surprised it didn’t take long for you to show you true colors and I’m glad you did because now I don’t have to pretend to like you but I have to be cordial with you because unfortunately my husband and I run in the same circles as you but that’s it - I won’t stand here and defend my relationship with Lucas to you or anyone else, I don’t need to our love speaks for itself and our loved ones are all that matters, so stay bitter and delusional thinking that you have a chance to win back Lucas someday but that’s all you will have delusions, now if you’ll excuse me my husband is wondering where I am” Vic finished by fishing her phone from her bag that was vibrating with her message from Lucas asking about her whereabouts, she turned around and left Eva in the same spot fuming, she knew this wasn’t over by a long shot but for now she didn’t care

Vic, opened the door so soft music and playing it was wonderful smell coming from the kitchen Lucas was making Spaghetti Carbonara, although he remind was still at the supermarket with Eva, as soon as she saw her hubby in the kitchen and they kissed, her anger had slightly evaporated but he knew her too well and picked up on that and asked.  
“What’s wrong Eggy” She didn’t want to talk about Eva for the rest of the night but she didn’t want to keep things from him either  
“ I ran into Eva at the supermarket”  
“ You..ok, do you need an alibi?” Lucas asked jokingly, she playfully punched on the shoulder  
“ No, but I am from Brooklyn I put her in her place and asked her to stay in her lane, so now the ball is in her court, let’s see if she behaves”  
“ My scary Eggy, I’m sorry that you had to go through that” he said while wrapping his arms behind her lower back an pushing her towards him she put her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes and said “ You don’t have to worry about me and do me a favor let’s not talk about her anymore, the kitchen smells amazing all I want to do is have a great dinner and cuddle next to you”  
“ Deal, just us and no else in the world” They kissed at first lightly and then they hunger took over and it was becoming more intense, he release first and said “Dinner can wait right?” she answered “ Definitely yeah” he scooped her in his arms and took her to their bedroom where he laid on their bed.  
Desires sweeps through, suddenly his lips are on her ears, her throat then back at her mouth, his teeth gently pulling at her lower lip , his hand traveling up her body from her hip to her breast , dragging her t-shirt. She moans as his hand cups on her breast and his fingers tighten over her nipple. He groans and kisses her once more passionately, with a fervor and passion, he helps her pull her t-shirt over her head. He’s half lying on top of her. His erection is rigid against her hip through his boxers briefs, which he pushes down but not completely as his desire for her is overwhelming and he sinks into her and she welcomes him with the same fervor and passion and they both meet each other thrusts, each one powerful as the next, until finally Vic could hear his heavy breathing and knew he was close so was she as she grabbed his hair and scratched his back he groaned loud in her hear and he finally relived himself and they both stayed like that him on top for a couple of minutes – then they add dinner and cuddle in front of the TV for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter one of the fun one I’ve written - thank you for all our there that have been patient and encouraging to co Tinie with this story I hope your wait was worth it - leave comments and tell more what you’ll like to see


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to come back with a new chapter, but I’ve been going through some family drama, but finally found the time to add a next chapter, it felt good to write again I hope you guys enjoy it.

She hates hospitals ever since, Lucas’s scare a few months ago she just couldn’t stand them I mean she had almost last the love of her life in there, not this specific hospital though but still it was the same. When she had patients to drop she liked to do it fast and leave as fast as possible, she would rather be in a burning building then in a hospital. Vic was busy at the Aid car packing when a Doctor approached her, he had an afro he looked African American but probably with Caucasian decent as he had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen – he came closer and greeted her.

“ Hi, I’m doctor Avery, Jackson” he said

“ Victoria, Vic” she answered

“ Are guys always this busy?” he added

“ Well, we are first responders and people always find some imaginary ways to hurt each or other, so as long as that happens, yep we will always be busy I guess, just like Doctors” she said

“ Well, our jobs are not as exciting as yours” he said with a smile whilst looking at her straight in the eyes

“ Well, bottom line we all help people – Hmm I got to go, it was nice to have met you Dr Avery”

“ Jackson, please maybe next time we can have this conversation over burgers”

“ I’m sorry I think you’ve got the wrong..” before she could finish her sentence his beeper rang and he ran into the hospital and Vic stood there dumbfounded, until Miller not so subtle cough brought her back to reality.

“ Did..did, that just happened?” She asked him

“ What, Billionaire, Hot Dr Avery was hitting on you? Miller said

“ You know him” Vic asked

“ Who doesn’t and you more than anyone should know him – His family own Grey/Sloan and his girlfriend Maggie Pearce was Ripley’s Doctor when he had his heart problem a few months ago”

“ Wait.. what? You mean to tell me that I got hit on by my husband’s boyfriend’s doctor? Vic asked

“ Yeah, when you say it, it sounds like a bad country song” Miller said “ Come on, let’s go”

“ How did he not notice my wedding ring…” Before she could finish her answer, she realized that’s he wasn’t wearing her ring she left it in her bunk room after she was putting on hand cream, now she understood why he was hitting on her, he didn’t know she was married.

“ He couldn’t have known I was married, if I’m not wearing my wedding ring” Vic said

“ It doesn’t really matter either way he still would have hit on you, he is what you would call a dawg, he broke up with his girlfriend in the middle on his baby mama wedding to another guy and they ran off together only to get married, break up and get back together again & then finally break up and that’s when he got together with his step-sister/girlfriend Dr Pearce” Miller summarize

“ Yikes, that’s one hot mess I don’t want to get involve with, I’m perfectly happy where I am with my Hot Chief”

“ Please don’t call him that in front of me” Miller pleaded

“Hot Chief Lover” Vic continued and he shot her a killer look she knew to keep quiet.

They arrived at the station and Vic went straight to the shower after packing up the Aid car and cleaning, but before that she went to her bunker and was relieved when she found her wedding ring by her bedside table. She went straight for the showers and enjoyed the delicious flow of hot water coming down her body to remove any residue of smell of smoke, she was in the shower for about 10 minutes when she got out, dressed up and headed for the Beanary. Miller was already there, he was making himself something to eat and Gibson was seating at the table finishing his breakfast when Vic came up behind him and reached across his shoulder and grab the last piece of bacon in his plate and asked him

“ Are you done with this?” she asked

“ We both know that’s not a question” Gibson replied and before he could say anything else, she put the whole thing in her mouth – They all knew at the station that Vic was a big eater and that she could put anything in her mouth. Herrera and Montgomery walked in and they all started talking about their calls when Miller brought up Dr Avery hitting on Vic.

“ He wasn’t hitting on me, and please stop saying that before Ripley or anyone else hears you” Vic exclaimed

“ Wait the Hot Billionaire Surgeon?” Travis asked

“ I think he’s dating Dr Pearce” Andy added “ So wait, he was hitting on you Vic?”

“ No, not really, I don’t think so..” she said asking herself

“ You are so whipped with Ripley that you don’t even notice when a guy is hitting on you” Maya added

“ No, I’m not’ Vic said almost defending herself

“ Yes, YOU ARE!!!” They all said in unison

Vic had to admit to herself that they weren’t maybe wrong, ever since she met Ripley her she grew these deep feelings for him that she’s never felt before and maybe they were right but that was only because Lucas was the one for her – she couldn’t imagine her life without him or even think about looking at another man because she only had eyes for him.

SO now it seemed like her personal life was the subject of discussion this morning, fantastic the last thing she wanted was for Lucas to think that he had anything to worry about – not that he’s insecure or anything nope her hubby wasn’t the kind of guy, he only ever asked her about Mayhorn once and she told him the truth they went out twice (Thanks a lot Maya) and that was the end of it.

“ Guys, I know you are just having some fun but please let’s not let this leave the Beanary, it’s not just about me it’s also about the department when I married Ripley I married the department and with that come responsibilities and a certain image, so the last thing I want getting back to Ripley is that I was hit on” Vic stated

“ Sorry Vic, we were just messing around” Travis said, he of all people knew how much Vic and Ripley were protective on their relationship and how much they’ve fought still fighting outside forces to stay together and he didn’t want his best friends to feel like she should fight her family at 19 too. They all apologized, to her and had the rest of the shift was quiet the spent the day doing their choirs until it was time for Vic to finally go home.

When she got home, the shower was running, Lucas was already home his Chief uniform was on their bed and she picked it up and threw it in the laundry basket, for a man whose job was to look after thousands of firefighters and their tidiness he wasn’t much tidy himself, she smile to herself thinking about what the department would think, but of course she will never mention this to anyone not even Travis, when they were at their place everything was intimate and she just loved that they didn’t have to share anything about their private life with anyone except HR of course; she received an email two days ago HR had asked to her to come back at headquarters and she find out that Lucas didn’t know about it until she called him that night. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the shower stop and Lucas was already behind her kissing her neck which tickles but it was delicious so she turn over wrapped her arms around her neck and before she knows it she’s moaning in his mouth giving his tongue an opening, he takes advantage his tongue expertly exploring her mouth. Her tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow erotic dance that’s all about sensation. He brings his hand up to grasp her chin and holds her in place and have to stop so they can breathe again and look deeply into each eyes with wicked smile and Lucas finally breaks the spell and says:

“ How was your day Mrs Ripley”

“ Mighty fine, Chief Ripley – I’ve missed you today” Vic answers he finally let her got and grabs a bottle of water in the fridge and goes around the kitchen counter now facing Vic.

“ I missed you too eggy, had a load of work today but I was a at the station for a short time, didn’t stay long though” Lucas said

“ Why didn’t you come say hi, you always do” Vic asked she was now getting curious, Lucas never missed an opportunity for some sexy time with her when he came at the station – he took an sip of his water look at her with his signature smirk and said

“ So Dr Avery Huh?” he said with an almost amused look but also something else that Vic has noticed before annoyance and Lucas was rarely annoyed.

“ What? wait you heard us?” Vic asked stammering

“ Just a little bit, I wanted to say hi but then I heard you guys talk just when I was about to enter the Beanery I overheard you guys talk about Dr Avery hitting on you or am I wrong?”

“ Ok, what you heard was nothing, I was at Grey Sloan with Miller dropping off a patient and he was there and he struck up a conversation with me and Miller misunderstood I don’t think he was hitting on me”

Did he ask you to have a meal with him?” Lucas asked

“ Not really, kinda he mentioned something about burgers”

“ So he did ask you out? That’s bold considering that you were wearing your wedding ring”

“ Yeah about that, I kinda forgot it in my bunker so I wasn’t wearing it when I was on call so and I think maybe that’s why he was hitting on me”

“ I thought you said he wasn’t hitting on you” now these are the Jedi mind games that Lucas was good at, not that Vic did anything wrong but at this moment she felt like a student and the principal and she had to regain her composure because Damn it this man right now in front of her shirtless wasn’t her Chief but her husband and she could say whatever she wanted.

“Please don’t do that.” Vic begged him

“ Do what?” Lucas asked

“Listen hubby, you never have to worry about me with any other men because I only have eyes for you, you know that. Where is this coming from Lucas?

“ I know Vic, it’s just sometimes I think that I’ve robbed you of your future, you could have been with somebody your age and successful and I guess that knowing that Dr Avery hit on you kinda brought those feelings back up.” He looked really sad but more sad for her, Vic never quite understood why he always brought her age into their relationship but she was beginning to see why, he might think that she would be better with someone her age and besides when he met her she had just been with Mayhorn a guy her age, but she didn’t care about all of that all she wanted was in front pf her and she will do anything in her power to keep him and cherish him and love him till her last breath. She walked over to him where he was now sitting on a bar stool took her hand and gently caressed his faced and he leaned over her hand closed his eyes and opened them again and looked her straight in the eyes and they starred at each for few seconds before bursting into laughter.

“ I love you so much, sometimes it hurts” Vic finally said to him “ Because I can’t believe my luck that I bag myself a sexy firefighter chief like you and one thing you need to know, my beautiful handsome, sweet, caring, husband there is no one else on this earth I would rather be with than you – remember? We literally rewrote the stars to be together, if the department, your ex-wife couldn’t stop us, do you think an obnoxious Dr can?

“ You always know what to say, don’t you Mrs Ripley? “

“ Why mess with perfection? Now, I would very much like to go to our bedroom and in our bed and have some sexy time with you hubby.”

“ Your wishes are my command” she said following her into their bedroom where they spent most of the night exploring each other as if it was their first time together, like that first night they hooked up and they thought they will never do it again, only to not be able to stop for months and to have finally fallen in love.

The next morning, Vic drove at headquarters with Lucas for her appointment, she still didn’t know what they wanted neither did Lucas since everything Station 19 and specially Vic, he was to not come anywhere near it so until now he has obeyed the rules until today even he had to admit that it was weird for them to have asked to speak to Vic in private – She enter a conference room, she asked Lucas to not worry and go to his office which he did reluctantly. Vic was in the conference room, when an African American entered the room and greeted her as Mrs Starr

“ How are you Mrs Ripley? She asked

“ I’m good, Vic please or Victoria” Vic told her

“ I don’t want to dwell too much on this, so I’m going to go straight to the point the reason I asked you to come. We received a formal complaint against you and as protocol we need to follow it up.

Vic was dumbfounded, she couldn’t believe this who complained about her, she couldn’t think of anyone she tried to rethink all her previous calls but nothing stood out.

“ I’m sorry but I don’t understand what is this person saying I did?” Vic was now getting nervous

“ Well you will have a chance to ask this person, they are coming in the office just now” and as she was finishing her sentence walks in Eva, in all her glory with a victorious smug on her face looking down at a distraught Vic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me some time to finish this chapter I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it – what do you think is Eva’s angle and do you think it’s wise for her to go after Vic if she’s still into Ripley and last what did you think at my little dig at Jackson. I am moving into my new apartment next week, so the next couple of days will be busy and will add the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
